Rewriting the Rules
by Jo. R
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and old rules can be rewritten. A continuation of my series 'Made to be Broken' set in season eight. Please note: rating has changed.
1. The Spider and the Fly

Title: Rewriting the Rules 01 – The Spider and the Fly  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: 8x01 'The Spider and the Fly'  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and old rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Notes: A continuation of my 'Made to be Broken' series! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the series in post-eps or start a completely new series altogether but the new season has so far inspired me so 'Rewriting the Rules' was born :)  
Dedicated: To all of my fellow Gibbs/Abby shippers at the Gabby Forum!

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pulled his car onto the driveway outside his house and grinned. He'd been in Stillwater for two weeks, helping his father fix the damage to the store and no one knew he'd been planning on returning, not even Abby, who he'd planned on surprising. They'd spoken every night on the phone but it wasn't the same; he still missed lying beside her as they slept.

The last four months hadn't been easy but he'd got used to having her close. With the threat of Paloma Reynosa hanging above their heads, those closest to him had been assigned bodyguards to keep them safe. A man named Darren had been charged with Abby's safety during the day but, at night, the man went home with Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and Abby went home with Gibbs himself, giving herself completely to his care. Sure, there'd been two agents on guard outside his house every night but Gibbs had slept better knowing both his lover and Jackson Gibbs, his father, were within the same four walls as he was just in case Paloma and her men had chosen to show themselves.

Looking up at his house, at the light through the windows that told him his lover was inside, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his chest and shoulders. It was as if everything, finally, was going back to normal.

No, he corrected himself, better than normal.

There was no real reason to hide his relationship with Abby anymore. He didn't plan on flaunting it, aware that there were still people out there lurking in the shadows of his past that would love nothing more than to hurt him by hurting her but he didn't have to worry about the immediate future anymore and it finally felt as though he was free to get on with his life.

Free to move on.

The ghosts of Shannon and Kelly, his first wife and daughter, had finally been laid to rest. They'd always be with him, of course, in his heart but he'd realised there was still plenty of room there for Abby, too.

Smiling to himself, Gibbs got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk. He hurried up the path both to get away from the autumnal chill in the air and out of eagerness to see Abby, letting himself into the house as quietly as he could.

Music drifted towards him, a mass of noise he recognised as one of Abby's favourite bands. He felt another grin curve up the corners of his mouth, thinking how right it felt to have her music on his stereo, her personal belongings mixed with his own. She was careful not to make it obvious that she practically lived with him but he could see little signs of her everywhere and had no problem with it.

Maybe one day he'd figure out how to tell her that, too.

He locked the door behind him, a relatively new habit he'd fallen into over the course of the last year, and left his bag in the hall before following the scent of cooking through to the kitchen in search of her.

* * *

The wine and beer was chilling in the fridge, the lasagne she'd made bubbling away merrily in the over and the chocolate chip cookies she'd made for dessert were cooling on the tray. Abby Sciuto sipped from the small glass she'd poured herself when she'd started cooking and put the glass down on the bench. She grabbed some cutlery from the drawer and danced over to the small table, signing along to the song currently playing, oblivious to everything else.

The danger was gone, Darren was gone and Jackson Gibbs had called her earlier to tell her that his son was on his way home.

Life, as far as Abby was concerned, was pretty damn good.

She smiled to herself as she set the table, wondering if it was too early to light the candles she put in the middle. Deciding to wait until she heard his car in the drive – and realising the music was a little too loud for her to do that – Abby danced her way over to the stereo she'd hooked her MP3 player up to.

After a few moments deliberation, she decided to change the music, too. Something softer, quieter, more to Gibbs' liking would be good...

A squeal escaped her when arms wrapped around her middle, drawing her back against a solid chest. It turned rapidly into a contented sigh when familiar lips brushed the back of her neck and she dropped her hands to her stomach, lacing her fingers with his.

"You're early."

"You're not supposed to know that."

Unable to keep back to smile that appeared on her face, Abby turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gazed at him for a few moments, searching his face for some sign that he was bothered by her being there before tilting her head up slightly to accept his kiss when she found none.

What started off as a sweet, gentle kiss to welcome him home rapidly turned into more. Abby found herself pressed against the wall, her hands in his hair as his gripped her hips tightly. She parted her lips when she felt his tongue sweep over them, a small noise of approval escaping her when one of the hands on her hips slid up her body beneath the shirt she wore...

If it weren't for the shrill ring of the timer on the oven, his welcome home dinner would have been abandoned in favour of other activities.

Pushing him away with the hand she put on his shoulder, she stared up at him, needing a moment to catch her breath. His blue eyes were dark as they ran over her flushed cheeks and swollen lips and she felt her heart skip at the expression that passed over his features.

"Dinner first," she told him quietly, her voice husky. "Then dessert." She arched an eyebrow when Gibbs didn't immediately let her go, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes when he did so with obviously reluctance. "Good. Or else we wouldn't get to the cookies."

"Cookies?" It was his turn to arch an eyebrow. "Not the dessert I had in mind, Abs."

"It wasn't?" Mock innocence coated her words but couldn't disguise the note of amusement in her voice. She walked back through to the kitchen to put the vegetables she'd already prepared on to heat, her smile growing wider when he walked up behind her and again wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You should've told me you were coming home."

She felt his mouth curl up into a grin against her neck at the word 'home'. "Wanted to surprise you. Shoulda known Jack would've called."

"I asked him to, before he took you with him," Abby replied matter-of-factly. She leaned back against him, content just to be held for a moment.

"You could've come with us," Gibbs pointed out, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "You'd have been more than welcome."

"I know, but I didn't want to intrude." Abby pulled away reluctantly, heading to the fridge to get him a beer. "You guys needed some time on your own without me getting in the way," she told him, handing him the cool bottle once she'd taken the top off it.

Gibbs arched an eyebrow and accepted the beer. Instead of taking a swig, he set the bottle down and covered the distance between them once more. "You'd never be in the way, Abby," he told her seriously. When she shrugged and fixed her gaze on his chest, he lifted a hand to her chin to tip her face up. "I mean it."

After a few moments, Abby gave him a small, almost shy smile. "Just checking. I know what it's like to have someone around all the time when you really just want some time to yourself. Darren was pretty cool as far as bodyguards go but I'm so pleased to have my lab back to myself."

"Darren was your security detail, Abby. You're family." Gibbs shrugged at the look she gave him but said nothing more. He leaned in to kiss her instead, drawing out the moment for as long as he could.

When she pushed him away again, he sighed heavily and let her go only to frown as he watched her move over to the stove and turn off the heat under the vegetables and turn down the oven to its lowest setting.

Abby turned back to him, an eyebrow arched suggestively as she held her hand out to him. "Looks like dinner won't be ready for another half hour. Think we can keep ourselves busy that long?"

Taking the offered hand, he couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face as she led him towards the staircase. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something..."

* * *

End


	2. Worst Nightmare

Title: Rewriting the Rules 02 – Worst Nightmare  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: 'Worst Nightmare', 'Frame-Up', 'Ex-File'.  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and old rules can be rewritten.

* * *

Not for the first time, Abby Sciuto, Forensic Specialist at NCIS, had no idea she wasn't alone until she felt a puff of hot breath against her neck just seconds before a hand appeared either side of her on the workstation she was focused on. She jumped in spite of knowing who it was, turning her head to admonish the guilty party.

"Not nice, Gibbs," she told her lover and boss, her green eyes narrowed. "If you don't quit doing that, I'll make *you* wear the bells."

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs merely arched an eyebrow at the reference to the bell necklace she'd made the intern, Dennis, who'd been assigned to her lab temporarily wear so she would always know where he was. Her actions, while seeming inexplicable to the intern, had been rooted in rationality; Gibbs knew better than anyone how much she hated people interfering in her lab and her track record with assistants in the past wasn't something either of them liked to dwell on.

First there'd been Chip, the assistant who'd tried to kill her after she'd thwarted his plan to frame Tony DiNozzo for murder and then there'd been Fred, the Army's cyber expert who'd supposedly been trying to help her catch the bad guy only for it to be revealed he was sabotaging her efforts due to being guilty himself.

"Think the bells would get in the way with catching the bad guys, Abby." Gibbs let his hands drop from the workbench. He reached passed her and turned off the monitor she'd been scrutinising. "Case is over, Abs. Time to go home."

Abby gave him a look and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's just gone six," she protested. "You're not usually out of here till seven at the earliest after we close a case."

He shrugged and reached for her hand when she went to turn the monitor back on. "Maybe I've decided to do something new."

"You're doing that a lot recently," Abby stated. She rolled her eyes when he stopped her again and held her hands up in surrender, turning fully away from the monitor. When he gave her an approving look, she stopped and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, folding her arms over her chest. "Okay, seriously. Who are you and what did you do to my Gibbs?"

The corners of his mouth twitched up into a wry grin. "Second time you've said that, Abs. Feeling a bit possessive?"

"Just stating a fact," she replied smartly, "and don't think I'm gonna let you avoid giving me an answer. I mean it; you're doing a lot of things that aren't normal for you."

Gibbs, sensing they weren't going home anytime soon, sighed and mimicked her gesture, crossing his arms as he leaned casually against the bench. "What kind of things?"

Abby gave him a look that clearly said she knew he was toying with her but answered anyway. "Well, you agreed to let interns shadow your team for one and encouraged one of them to apply for a full internship. Why did you do that, anyway? From what Tony said, Conrad didn't want to be here in the first place."

"DiNozzo said that?" His expression was part-curious, part-amused.

Allowing the momentary distraction, she gave him a small nod. "He said he was just another rich pretty boy who isn't interested in the job and just wanted an easy time. Can't see why you'd be interested in him if that's true."

"Maybe he reminds me of someone," he said quietly.

A thoughtful expression passed over her features and he watched her put the pieces of the puzzle together, pleased at the speed at which she came to the same conclusion as he had. "Tony? He reminds you of Tony?"

"You were here when Tony started." Gibbs shrugged again. "What were you first impressions?"

Casting her mind back ten years ago, a small smile slowly appeared on her face. "That he was a strange mix of Baltimore cop and spoilt rich kid. He was still bitter about his Dad cutting him off." She paused for a moment, considering. "Well, if your gut's right about Conrad like it was about Tony, he's gonna be a great NCIS agent one day. One of the best."

"Just one of the best?" Gibbs stared at her.

"Sure. Neither of them can actually be the best, not while you're around but then I'm probably a little biased on that." Abby gave him a quick, affectionate smile. "But you're not distracting me that easily, Gibbs. What gives?"

Realising that she wasn't going anywhere until she had an answer that satisfied her, and wanting more than anything to be able to take her home and enjoy the evening together, he sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I just thought it was time for a change. Maybe I've changed."

"Why?" Concern overtook her curiosity. "You're okay, right? You're not... There's nothing wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Abs." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth again. He pushed himself away from the bench and closed the gap towards them, taking her into his arms to hug her reassuringly. "Some changes are good, you know."

"Some are, yeah." Abby leaned into him, letting her head rest against his shoulder when it became clear he had no intention of stepping away immediately. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

"I would." He could answer without hesitation, something he couldn't – wouldn't – have done even a year into their romantic relationship. At the time, he would have told himself he was doing it for her benefit, to protect her either from himself or from the dangers that a relationship with him brought with it. The truth would have been that he'd still been holding a part of him back, unwilling or unable to fully commit to what was between them out of fear that one or both of them would get hurt. The past six months had proven to him that he was finally ready to let go of his past and embrace his future with both hands, a future he was determined would fully involve the woman in his arms.

She stepped back out of his embrace, leaving them both momentarily bereft. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"I'll wait upstairs." Gibbs walked towards the door of the lab, pausing on the threshold. He turned to watch her as she started to gather her belongings and whisper her goodnights to the various pieces of equipment around her lab. The smile returned to his face, unmistakably tender. If anyone saw him in that moment, they'd know the cause of the slight change in him. "It's you, Abby."

"Hmm?" Distracted by her nightly routine, it took her a few moments to realise he was still there. Abby glanced at him, confused. "What's me?"

He shook his head and gave her a fond look before turning on his heel and heading to the elevator. "You'll figure it out." He fought the urge to whistle as he got into the waiting elevator, leaving her struggling to figure out the latest puzzle. "You always do."

* * *

End


	3. Short Fuse

Title: Rewriting the Rules 03 – Short Fuse  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-13  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoiler: Short Fuse  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

The scent of a spicy tomato sauce greeted her as she let herself in through the unlocked front door. Abby Sciuto heard the quiet sounds of the television accompanied by the low murmur of voices and followed the sound through the living room to the small dining room.

"You boys leave any for me?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, barely managing to suppress a smile at the surprised look on FBI Agent Tobias Fornell's face. Her gaze shifted from him to the man who sat opposite him, the smile breaking through despite her best attempts at hiding it when Leroy Jethro Gibbs gave her a warm smile in welcome.

She walked across to the NCIS agent's side of the table, letting her hand rest on momentarily his shoulder. Her smile grew bigger when he stood and kissed her in greeting before moving into the kitchen to fetch another plate.

Fornell watched, apparently stunned into silence.

"First time I've seen you speechless, Tobias," Gibbs commented as he returned, setting the full plate he carried along with a glass of wine on the table at the place next to his. He helped Abby as she shrugged out of her coat and took it along with her backpack to the hall as she sat down and began to tuck in.

"This is really good," Abby said a few moments later, when Gibbs had returned and Fornell had still yet to regain his ability to speak. "What herbs did you put in the sauce?"

A long pause was broken by Fornell's muttered 'ow' and subsequent glare at Gibbs as the NCIS agent kicked him under the table. "It's not polite to ignore a question, Fornell."

Leaning down to rub his ankle, Fornell watched the couple as they exchanged an amused, openly affectionate smile. "So how long's this been going on?"

"This?" Abby's eyes danced with mischief as she gave him her best attempt at an innocent expression.

"This," Fornell repeated as he straightened, gesturing between them. He arched an eyebrow when she said nothing and Gibbs merely smirked. "Is this a new development or has this been going on for a while...?"

"A while," Abby answered eventually. A smile lit up her face when Gibbs reached over and covered her hand with one of his own. "It's not exactly a secret but we're not shouting it from the rooftops so if you'd be discreet about it..."

Fornell nodded. "Discreet, sure." He continued studying them for a few moments, his gaze shifting from Abby to Gibbs. After a while, he shook his head, a small smile beginning to appear at the edges of his mouth. "I knew there was something different about the place."

Gibbs shrugged. "I never said you were wrong."

Rolling his eyes at his long-time friend, Fornell joined Abby in continuing to eat, enjoying the light-hearted small talk that ensued. He continued to observe the couple throughout the meal, though, and decided that what he saw pleased him.

A few hours later, deciding not to overstay his welcome and give the couple some privacy, Fornell let Gibbs walk him to the door after accepting an enthusiastic hug from the raven-haired forensic specialist and accepting an open invitation to join them again for dinner and bring his daughter, Emily, with him as Gibbs looked on and rolled his eyes.

He stopped on his way out of the door, turning back to look at Gibbs speculatively. "She's good for you."

Gibbs didn't try to deny it. "I know."

"You gonna keep hold of this one?"

"I'm gonna try."

Fornell heaved a sigh of forced disappointment. "Well, if you ever change your mind and need someone to take her off your hands..."

Gibbs' expression was calm but his eyes flashed momentarily as he stared at Fornell evenly. "Ex-wives, I'll share with you, Tobias, but Abby is completely off limits. Understood?"

"Received and understood." Fornell held his hands up and grinned at the look on Gibbs' face. "Can't say I blame you. She's a keeper."

The expression on Gibbs' face said he didn't disagree. Fornell started walking down the path towards his car, looking back over his shoulder to wave goodbye. He noticed Abby had joined Gibbs at the door, their figures silhouetted by the light in the hall beside them.

He watched from his car as the couple kissed before closing the door and found himself feeling a pang of envy. Still, he wished them all the luck in the world and couldn't blame Gibbs for wanting to keep her to himself.

* * *

When Gibbs returned from showing Fornell to the door, he found Abby leaning against the doorway to the living room, a brown envelope in her hands. She smiled at him brightly, a sure sign she was up to something.

"You got something you want to show me, Abs?" He asked, stalking towards her. He couldn't bring himself to care what was in the envelope, his mind already focused on other methods of wiping the smile from her face.

The dishes were washed thanks to Fornell, dried thanks to himself and put away thanks to the woman in front of him. The front door was locked, the movie he'd been considering watching was already halfway through and he was sure he'd be able to distract Abby from the documentary she'd been talking about watching.

"I've got a lot I want to show you," Abby quipped with a suggestive smirk. "But first I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," he murmured, covering the distance between them until he was standing as close to her as he could, leaning in just a touch more so he could press his lips against hers. "All you have to do is ask."

He should have known her request wouldn't be usual – even for Abby – at the glint that entered her eyes. He watched, curious, as she opened the envelope. He could see it was a magazine in her hands but couldn't see the front page at first, not until she turned it over in her hands and let him see the glossy image splashed across the cover of the NCIS recruitment magazine.

Her voice husky, her eyes dancing playfully, Abby held the magazine out to him and made her request. "Can I have your autograph?"

Gibbs grabbed the magazine out of her hands, staring at it in surprise for a few moments, allow her ample time to slip passed him, her laughter following her up the stairs.

It didn't take him long to follow, the magazine falling to the floor, temporarily forgotten.

* * *

End.


	4. Royals and Loyals

Title: Rewriting the Rules 04 – Royals and Loyals  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-18  
Category: Post-ep, Romance  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: '8x04 Royals and Loyals'  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten. Missing scene and post-ep for 'Royals and Loyals'.  
Author's Note: I knew there'd be an episode that inspired a higher rating with this series eventually. Just wasn't expecting it so soon :)

* * *

There was nothing more distracting than his hands on her body. Whether he stood too close – never by accident – and his arm brushed hers or if he leaned forward to see something over her shoulder and pressed into her shoulder – also never by accident – she always found it difficult to concentrate on what she was doing in the first place.

It hadn't helped when they'd become lovers, either. Instead of having her imagination distracting her, she had the reality. She *knew* how it felt to have his hands explore her curves, to feel his fingers tease and torment and stroke. She savoured the sensation of his breath, warm and welcome against her skin just seconds before...

Abby Sciuto paused to catch her own breath, glad the man in question didn't seem to notice her hesitation. His hands kept massaging the muscles of her thigh, fingers exerting just the right amount of pressure to ease the pain she'd been suffering from. There was still a part of her that wondered at the fact he was so opening touching her though she supposed the gesture could be classed as innocent if anyone should walk in and ask; their relationship, whilst well established to the two of them, was still something most people didn't know about, not even their closest friends.

"You good?" NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked after she'd finished her explanation. His eyes dropped to her thigh and it was all she could do not to grab him by the shirt and demand he pay just as much attention to other parts of her. Instead, she forced herself to keep her mind on the job.

"Yeah, I'm running the impression spec right now so if I could match..." A Caf-Pow appeared on the computer bench before her and Abby blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, go." Gibbs kissed the top of her head, straightening and turning on his heel. She watched him leave, her mouth slightly agape. "Make it happen, Abby!" He called out over his shoulder.

A little stunned at the speed at which he'd departed, Abby continued talking to him for a few more moments. "...like a valve... or a flange to a specific ship..." She looked at the empty doorway, wondering why he'd left so suddenly. "Thank you, Gibbs!" Abby called out as an afterthought, grabbing the Caf-Pow and sipping some of the caffeinated soft drink up the straw.

A small smirk arranged her lips as her mind suggested a possible cause of his sudden departure. Maybe she wasn't the only one affected by him touching her, no matter how innocent the gesture may have been intended.

* * *

When he realised he had company, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end and it was all he could do not to groan out loud. 'Not again', he thought to himself, heading straight for the kitchen.

When he glanced over his shoulder and saw the definite outline of a male figure rather than the female he'd been expecting, Gibbs only just caught the sigh of relief that threatened to escape. As far as unwanted guests went, he would gladly take a missing MI6 agent over Colonel Bell's former lawyer any day of the week.

As he got himself a beer and sat down opposite the British agent, he found himself feeling another wave of relief – relief that Abby, in her wisdom, had chosen to stay in her lab and work on finding something to help break the case rather than coming home with him. He knew she'd wanted to give him some space, to let him work out his frustration, and he'd appreciated that at the time but did so even more as he spoke with his unwanted houseguest.

After escorting Malloy back to the Navy Yard, Gibbs found himself rethinking his earlier conversation with Abby, the one where he'd helped ease the agony of her leg cramp... At the time, he'd been distracted by the feel of the tense muscle relaxing under his fingers, his mind taking him back to other times, other ways he'd made her melt beneath his touch.

After having spent some time apart from her, regaining his balance and his composure, Gibbs recalled the thing about their conversation that had bothered him for a moment before he'd allowed himself to become distracted

She'd said she couldn't sleep, that she'd been watching a documentary...

He frowned to himself, content to let his agents believe he was mulling over the details of the case. In reality, he was wondering when she'd managed to slip out of bed without waking him and what he could do to ensure it didn't happen again. Even someone as energetic and caffeinated as Abby needed to get a decent night's sleep every so often and Gibbs decided then and there that it was his responsibility to make sure she got it.

* * *

It wasn't the first time he'd ran a bath for her, nor was it the first time she'd tried to tempt him into joining her. Abby lay back in the warm water as the bubbles bobbed around her on the surface, clinging to her skin. She moaned softly when he sat on the edge of the bathtub behind her, fully clothed after declining her invitation, his fingertips pressing into the tired muscles of her neck as he attempted to massage the tension out of them.

"Are you sure you won't join me?" She asked quietly, tilting her head back to look at him. "The water's still nice and warm..."

"I'm sure, Abs. Maybe next time." Gibbs leaned down and kissed her gently before straightening, encouraging her wordlessly to sit up in the water so he could massage her shoulders.

"Just maybe?" From where he was sitting, he could see the pout arrange her lips. "Must be losing my touch."

Chuckling lightly, he gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Could never happen, Abby."

A comfortable silence fell over them, punctuated by the occasional sigh or moan from Abby. After another ten minutes, when Abby started shifting underneath his touch, Gibbs decided to move his plan forward. He left her alone for a few moments, returning with the towel he'd put to warm on the radiator and held it open for her. He admired her naked form without restraint as she stood, a small smirk on his lips at the knowledge that the shiver that danced its way down her spine was caused by more than the drop in temperature and wrapped her up in both the towel and his arms, helping her over the rim of the bath.

"Stay there," he ordered after leading her to the bedroom, leaving her to drain the water from the bath and turn off the lights in the bathroom. When he returned, it was to find she was exactly where he'd left her, her green eyes locking onto him the moment he reappeared. A grin curved the corners of his mouth and he crossed the room to her, gently rubbing her skin dry through the soft towel. "You're obedient tonight."

She shrugged one bare shoulder but stayed otherwise perfectly still, submitting fully to his ministrations. "I owe you for taking care of me earlier. Though, really, I should be the one taking care of you..."

He tilted her face up with a finger under her chin. "You owe me nothing, Abby. If I take care of you, it's because I want to."

"Sometimes I just wonder why." She managed a small, depreciating smile under the intensity of his gaze and accepted the lingering kiss he bestowed on her lips, her hands lifting to grip his shoulders when his arms slid around her waist, causing the towel around her to drop to the floor. She shivered at the feel of cool air against her skin and pressed even closer to him.

After a few moments, Gibbs forced himself to take a step back, enjoying the flush over her skin and the slightly dazed look in her eyes. He lifted his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them for a few moments before letting his hands slide down her arms in a light caress before entwining their fingers.

He led her to the bed and helped her down, encouraging her wordlessly to shuffle into the centre of the bed. He felt her curious gaze on him when he kissed her once but refused to be drawn down with her, standing instead and moving away. He took his time shutting off all but the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a warm, muted glow and picked up the discarded towel, disappearing into the bathroom to put it away.

She was still on the bed when he returned, sitting up against the pillows, a slight frown on her face as she continued to watch him in silence. When he started to unbutton his shirt, he watched her eyes widen ever so slightly, a smirk arranging his lips once more at the way her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

He undressed slowly, enjoying her reaction even as he pretended not to notice it. He folded his clothes neatly before returning his attention to the woman on the bed. Gibbs hid a small smile at the questioning look in her eyes and crossed the room to kneel beside her, over her, on the bed.

He'd promised himself he'd make sure she slept through the night; there was nothing that said he couldn't enjoy it, too.

* * *

He'd always been attentive but Abby couldn't help but think there was another reason for his almost single-minded determination. Not that she was complaining, she thought lazily, biting her bottom lip against a moan as he began kissing his way back up her body.

Her skin was tingling, her heart racing. She met his gaze when he looked up at her, read the intent in his darkened blue eyes and instantly felt breathless all over again.

Opening her mouth to his when Gibbs lowered himself over her, Abby let her eyes close and ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back. Her fingernails traced over his slickened skin, digging in hard enough to leave crescent-shaped indents when he tore his lips away from hers and nibbled his way from her mouth, pausing to bite her earlobe gently before continuing on along her neck. She felt his hands on her thighs, stroking and soothing even as he encouraged her legs to move to accommodate him better.

Tremors from his earlier attentions still ran through her as she felt him settle himself over her. She opened her eyes again when she felt himself lean over her and stared up at him as he held himself up on arms she was satisfied to see tremble either side of her.

Maintaining eye contact, his hips pushed down, pressing himself into her, forcing another moan from her lips.

She ran her hands gently over the taunt muscles of his back and tilted her own hips, smiling tightly at the strangled breath the gesture tore from his throat.

Dropping his head to her shoulder, he bit down lightly before soothing the area with his tongue, a silent warning not to push him until he was ready. After a few moments of holding himself still, gathering his control, he started to move, slowly at first in spite of her best efforts at spurring him on.

His strokes were strong and confident, slowly driving her out of her mind. She gasped when one of his hands slipped between their joined bodies and couldn't keep herself from crying out as her body, already sensitised to his touch, reacted with a strength that surprised her given her earlier responses to him.

Gibbs fastened his mouth to hers, kissing her hungry, his tongue mimicking the actions of their lower bodies as he finally let himself go, her body's reaction triggering his own.

It took several moments for him to be able to move. He lay on his back, smiling to himself when she followed and nestled against him, tucking her head under his chin, throwing an arm and a leg over him as if to keep him in place. He ran a hand along her spine before letting it settle over her hip, his smile growing wider at the occasional tremor he could feel go through her.

"Tired, Abs?" He asked quietly, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

Abby sighed against him, her breath warm against his cooling skin. She nodded but seemed unable to speak, relying on him to tug the sheets up and around them.

After reaching out to turn off the lone light in the room, Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and let his eyes close. He listened as her breathing grew deeper and followed her into sleep, certain she wouldn't be going anywhere while he slept.

* * *

End


	5. Dead Air

Title: Rewriting the Rules 05 – Dead Air  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff.  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Spoilers: '8x05 Dead Air'  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten. Missing scene and post-ep for 'Dead Air'.  
Author's Note: Apparently being sick and not being able to sleep is good for something! Wasn't expecting to get this done so fast but here we are :)

* * *

Heart palpitations weren't just something she got when he snuck up on her. Abby Sciuto smiled to herself as she wandered around her lab, making sure her machines were switched off and safely stored away for the night.

He didn't even have to be in the same room for her pulse to race, her mouth to grow dry and her skin to flush. There mere thought of him, sometimes, was enough for that. And not just her memories, either. She'd had more than her fair share of fantasies about him – both before and after the shift in their relationship.

Letting her fingers trail lovingly over the surface of her newest 'baby', Abby let a sigh of contentment escape her. She turned to head towards her inner office when the world suddenly went black.

Her gasp was one of surprise but she felt no danger. His scent washed over her, his breath warm on the back of her neck where the parting of her pigtails left it bare. She felt the blindfold being tightened at the back of her head before his hands dropped to her shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly.

"Finished playing ball?" Abby asked, her voice sounding a little shaky.

"You heard about that?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs' voice was quiet, close.

"I hear about everything." Her voice caught when his hands moved lower, skimming the line of her body, fingertips brushing the sides of her breasts before slipping down to rest on her hips. "Ah, Gibbs?"

"Mmmhmm?" She felt him move closer, felt his chest against her back. She shivered as his lips brushed the sensitive skin of her neck and found herself tilting her head to give him better access.

It took her a moment longer to remember what she'd been about to say. "We're still at work. Anyone could walk in..."

"Everyone's gone home for the night." His lips moved from the back of her neck to the side and she felt him shift his stance so he wasn't standing directly behind her. It was a little disconcerting not being able to see him, to watch what he was doing but she trusted him and her other senses were on full alert, making up for her lack of sight. "Can't finish what you started, Abby?"

She shivered as his lips brushed her cheek, moving slowly towards her mouth. "I didn't start this..." Though she told herself she wasn't about to complain. She stood still as he moved around, sensing him in front of her. His hands tightened momentarily on her hips and he leaned in, his mouth pressing against hers lightly. Her own parted, her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips when he pulled back. "Gibbs..."

"Shh, Abs. Don't think, just feel."

Her heart pounded in her chest and she let herself relax, following his instructions perfectly. She sensed his approval in the soft kiss he placed against her forehead even though she couldn't see his face and felt his hands leave her hips, feeling momentarily bereft until his arm wrapped around her waist.

Securely tucked into his side, Abby felt him lead her away from the computer console and counted the steps in her mind, the soft hiss of the doors leading into her office sounding unusually loud in the quiet darkness she found herself in.

When they stopped walking, she felt him move around her again, felt his hands untie the bands keeping her pigtails in place. She felt his fingers move through her hair, freeing them from their confines and leaving them loose around her face. She found herself holding her breath as his fingers grazed her skin, his hands cupping her face gently.

His kiss was soft at first, almost tentative, growing in pressure and intensity when he felt her respond. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen it, and felt her heart jump when one of his hands threaded through her hair while the other pushed against the small of her back, pressing her against him, keeping her where he wanted her.

Abby couldn't let her own hands be idle and lifted them cautiously, feeling her way up his arms to his shoulders. She left one hand gripping his shoulder and let the other move around to the back of his neck, stroking the skin she knew from experience was sensitive.

How long they stood their kissing was something she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to work out. He filled her senses, consumed her thoughts. When he slipped one leg between hers, she pressed against him, allowing a small moan to escape.

The slight noise broke the moment and he stepped back after letting the kiss come to its natural conclusion, their heavier breathing the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

A few moments later, Gibbs' hands returned to the material wrapped around her eyes and she felt him untie the knot. She held herself still as he carefully untangled the blindfold from her hair and only opened her eyes when she felt his hands drop back to his sides.

Dazed green locked with dark blue and she found herself smiling almost coyly, her cheeks flushing under the intense scrutiny she found herself under.

"Time to go home now?" She asked quietly, the husky quality to her voice doing nothing to disguise the hopeful tone.

As she watched, fully aware of her eyes on him, Gibbs neatly folded the blindfold and slipped it in the pocket of his pants. His own voice, when he spoke, was a notch lower than normal and caused another shiver along her spine. "Oh, yeah. Definitely time to go."

She felt his eyes on her as she quickly finished the task of shutting the lab down for the night and wasn't at all surprised to find him standing by the door, her bag and coat in hand, waiting for her when she was done.

A smile graced her lips as he helped her put her coat on before offering her his arm, leading her to the elevators.

Abby caught his eye as they stood side by side, her smile growing wider at the look on his face. She remembered the blindfold burning a hole in his pocket and fought the urge to bounce on her toes in anticipation.

From Tony's account, Gibbs had enjoyed himself playing ball with Ziva and the boys but Abby couldn't stop herself from thinking that the best of the night was still to come.

* * *

End


	6. Cracked

Title: Rewriting the Rules 06 – Cracked  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Missing scene/Post-ep, Romance, Angst  
Spoilers: 8x06 – Cracked, slight for the Ari Haswari episode arc in seasons 1&2.  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Authors Note/Disclaimer: A lot of the dialogue from this up until the second to last scene is taken from the episode itself. No copyright infringement/disrespect is intended, no money being made by using it... This was just such a fantastic Abby episode, with some wonderful Gibbs/Abby interaction... Much love and respect for the episode, the writer and the actors who made it all so real.

* * *

'Who did this? Who did this to my daughter, Jethro?' Gloria Sciuto's hands formed the words quickly even as they trembled. Her green eyes, so like her daughters, glistened with tears she valiantly tried not to let fall. 'How did this happen? How did she sink so far without anyone noticing? Didn't you notice? Couldn't you stop her?'

Couldn't you stop her?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs woke with a gasp, instinct making him reach across to the other side of the bed.

Empty sheets and still cool air met his fingertips.

The NCIS agent stared at the empty bed beside him in confusion for a few moments, his breath catching in his throat as he considered the possibility that his nightmare had been more than a dream.

Shaking himself mentally, reminding himself Abby had been alive and well when he'd left her – reluctantly – at NCIS earlier in the night, he turned to glance at the digital display of the alarm clock he kept by his bed.

03:17am.

He considered calling her again but told himself it was pointless; she'd answered only one of the four phone calls he'd made to her earlier, and even then had been so distracted he suspected she hadn't heard a word of what he'd said.

He lay back down, conscious of the space beside him, and stared up at the ceiling.

Part of him, a big part, had wanted to insist she leave with him the evening before but he knew he wouldn't be appreciated even if it had been out of concern. He knew from past experience that Abby didn't like leaving a problem unsolved and he'd known going into their relationship that she had a tendency to become engrossed in her work; it was a trait they both shared, and one she accepted without question where he was concerned. It seemed only fair that he respect her need to get the job done, even if it did leave him feeling a little unsettled.

Gibbs sighed and turned onto his side, facing away from the empty side of the bed.

It was just one night, he told himself, just until she found a solution with her brilliant, beautiful mind.

It was nothing to worry about.

With a sigh, Gibbs stared at the glowing numbers of the display, waiting for them to change.

* * *

His relief at seeing her walk towards him was overshadowed by a growing concern as she explained excitedly where she'd been. His heart ached for her, more so when she wouldn't listen to him, leaving him no choice but to show her the footage McGee had found.

Leaving him no choice but to shatter her illusions and break her heart.

Abby Sciuto stared at the screen for several long moments before her green gaze shifted and fixed on him. He started to take a half-step forward, prepared to offer her the comfort he knew she'd need, when her words and the look on her face stopped him cold.

"I was wrong," Abby admitted, "about you." She stared at him for a few seconds before throwing her hands up in obvious frustration. "You don't understand. None of you understand."

Turning on her heel, she stalked towards the elevators at the back of the room, leading to her lab, her sanctuary.

Gibbs watched her go, knowing she needed her space. He hoped that the revelation would sink in and counteract her obsession with Lieutenant Thorson but hated that he'd had to hurt her by dampening her enthusiasm in order to do so.

He ran her words over in his mind as the night continued and there was no sign of her emerging from her lab, a cold feeling of loss sweeping through him unexpectedly.

'I was wrong... about you.'

* * *

He made his way to the morgue, fighting the urge to go up a floor and bang on the door until she let him in. Concern, anxiety, worry and exhaustion warred within him, unsettling him as Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard did his best to reassure him.

Since the Medical Examiner was evidently as worried as he was, Gibbs found the usually calming presence of his friend wasn't helping.

"There's no reasoning with her," Gibbs stated with resigned certainty in his voice.

"I'm afraid not, Jethro." Ducky looked up at him from the body on the gurney in front of him, a combination of concern and empathy on his face. "Not when she locks herself in her lab, convinced she can find the answers on her own."

"Right." The reminder of Abby's behaviour made something inside him go cold and Gibbs looked away, pacing, his body demanding he do something – anything – but stand there and no nothing. "Just like Thorson did."

Ducky sighed and shook his head. "There's no doubt that Abby greatly identifies with the Lieutenant, has done from the beginning."

Hearing his own fears voiced by his friend didn't help Gibbs at all. "It's a slippery slope, Duck."

"Yeah, well, as Nietzsche says, when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss will gaze into you."

Gibbs stood helplessly, the same sense of loss he'd felt in the squad room threatening to overwhelm him as if he could feel her slip even further away. "I need to get her back."

His old friend looked at him, quiet confidence lurking behind the concern in his blue eyes. He met Gibbs' gaze evenly, his voice reflecting the faith in his eyes. "You will." There was a momentary pause before Ducky continued on, explaining to Gibbs what he'd found under Thorson's fingernails.

Taking the printed paper with the DNA match with him, Gibbs headed for the elevators. His finger hesitated over the button for Abby's floor before pressing one above it with a heavy sigh.

He squared his shoulders and continued to the squad room, hoping the information in his hand would help him catch a killer, close the case and bring back the woman who was his lover and friend.

He hadn't lied to Ducky when he said he needed her but he thought maybe it was an understatement. Abby had helped him find the peace and strength he needed to finally move on from his past.

He couldn't – didn't want to - think about how he'd move on if he lost her, too.

* * *

She hadn't wanted to go with him but Gibbs had insisted there was someone she needed to speak to, someone who could offer an insight into Cleo Thorson that no one else could.

It was that, he knew, that got her attention and not his attempts at fixing what was broken between them.

Gibbs wasn't sure if she was angry – hurt – because she thought he had no faith in her or because she thought he didn't trust her or respect her opinions. All he knew was that she was slipping away from him, more and more with every minute, every hour, descending into the same abyss that had haunted the woman lying on a gurney in Ducky's domain.

Mrs. Thorson had been surprised to hear from him, but sympathetic when he'd explained. She met them at the lock up that had been her daughter's home for the last two weeks of her life, casting a speculative glance over the couple, no doubt seeing the obvious emotional distance between them as well as the physical distance Abby maintained at all times.

Gibbs forced himself to stay silent as Abby and Mrs. Thorson spoke about her daughter, about how her brilliance had cost her – both mother and daughter – greatly.

"I promised your daughter I would finish what she started," Abby explained quietly, meeting Mrs. Thorson's gaze, her heart in her eyes.

"At what cost?" The older woman asked softly.

Abby's gaze shifted to him and Gibbs forced himself to hold it, trying to convey his worries silently. He noticed Mrs. Thorson watching them but couldn't bring himself to care, his need to reconnect with Abby overriding his usual instinct to keep their relationship private.

A flash of something appeared in Abby's eyes before she turned her attention back to the grieving mother, something warm that gave him hope the woman he loved wasn't yet lost to him.

He stood by her as she and Mrs. Thorson finished their conversation, walked a few steps behind the two women as they left the lock up. He thanked Mrs. Thorson for her time and watched silently with Abby at his side as the older woman got into her car and drove away, leaving them alone.

"Thank you," Abby said softly after a long moment of silence. She stared straight ahead, Gibbs noticed, but her hand twitched as though she were fighting the urge to reach out to him. He moved a little closer to her side, watching her intently. "I needed to hear that."

Nodding, he reached out and wrapped his own hand around hers, relief coursing through him when she not only allowed the gesture but squeezed his fingers tightly with her own. "Are we okay?" He asked quietly, running a gentle finger over her knuckles.

Abby sighed, a gentle sound that made his healing heart ache afresh. After a pause that was too long for his liking, she nodded and gave his hand another squeeze. "We will be."

They walked back to the car in silence but with less space between them than before. Gibbs reluctantly dropped her hand to open her car door for her, catching her eye as she got in. Hurt still shone from the depths of her green eyes but it was joined by another emotion, one he'd worried he would no longer see there.

Love.

He exhaled a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind her, heading to the driver's side of the car with a renewed determination in his step.

* * *

The decorations in her lab had pleased him but the sight of her concentrating so deeply on putting them up perfectly pleased him even more. Gibbs took a moment to study her, glad the tension from her shoulders that had been plaguing her for days was no longer there. He glanced around discreetly, noting with relief that no more Caf-Pow! cups had joined those she'd already collected throughout the case.

He joined her when she noticed him, brushing off her attempts at apologising; he knew how difficult he would have found it if their situations had been reversed and recalled never having been able to find the words to apologise after his obsession with finding Ari Haswari after the terrorist had taken hostages in the morgue.. He understood how easy it was to become engrossed in a case, more than most, but it'd been the first time he'd been on the other side of the scale, the first time he'd experienced the very real fear of losing someone to their obsession.

Putting his arm around her waist felt both natural and new and he realised how much he'd missed being close to her since they'd landed the case. Savouring the sensation of having her close again, Gibbs felt bereft when she slipped out from under his arm, darting back towards her lab as the elevator doors slid open.

Momentarily confused, he moved inside and held the doors open, a small answering grin appearing on his face when she reappeared clutching the book given to her by Professor Redner, a soft smile on her face.

As the elevator started to move, Gibbs found himself with his arms full but wasn't about to complain. He held her as tightly as she held him, the book pressing uncomfortably between them but he didn't care.

"I really am sorry," Abby whispered, tilting her face up to meet his gaze. "I don't know what for, exactly, but I know I hurt you and..."

"Shh, Abs." He tightened his hold on her, fighting back a wince when the corner of the book dug into his chest. "We're both guilty of that." He kissed her forehead before lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her lips gently.

They broke apart when the elevator bell rang but Gibbs made sure she didn't go too far. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she, in turn, leaned into him as they walked side by side out of the elevator across the almost deserted squad room.

Later that night, he lay in bed with his lover curled up against and around him, letting the warmth of her soothe him as he followed her into slumber.

The book of poetry lay on the bedside table, its well worn pages worn a little more.

* * *

End


	7. Broken Arrow

Title: Rewriting the Rules 07 – Broken Arrow  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-13  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Angst  
Spoilers: 8x07 – Broken Arrow  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: I was planning something sweet and fluffy for this episode after the kiss we got; my muse had other ideas.

* * *

"You okay, Abby?" Putting away the last plate, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned his full attention to his companion, noticing the far away expression he'd seen several times during dinner reappear on her face.

"Hmm?" She looked at him unseeingly for a few moments, before her expression cleared. Abby Sciuto forced what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

She walked out of the kitchen before he could press her further, leaving him to follow as she made her way to the couch and curled up on the middle cushion. Without hesitation, Gibbs sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled into his side.

He waited her out, knowing if he gave her time to sort out her thoughts, she'd confide in him about what was bothering her. It was something he'd learned early on in their relationship, that if he didn't push and didn't press, she'd come to him in her own time. Just as he would eventually always go to her, even if it wasn't to talk and was just to soak up her presence.

"Tony and his dad seem to have made the right first step," Abby said after a long pause, turning her face into his chest so her words were partly muffled. "I'm glad for them."

"Me, too." Gibbs admitted, turning his head to press a kiss to her hair.

A few more moments of silence passed between them before she started talking again, her words accompanied by silent tears he could feel soaking through his shirt. "It just got me thinking, you know, about my Dad. What I'd say to him if I could talk to him again, what he'd say to me."

"He'd say he was proud of you," he told her without hesitation, having had what he thought was the privilege of meeting her father once before he'd died. He remembered the way Ben Sciuto had looked at Abby, recalled the way he'd felt about his own little girl. In his eyes, his daughter could have done no wrong and he was certain Abby's father would have felt the same way. "He'd tell you he loved you, that he hopes you're happy but most of all, he'd tell you he's proud of you."

"You think so?" Her voice sounded smaller and more uncertain than he thought he'd ever heard it before.

"I know so, Abby. There's no reason he wouldn't be. You're an amazing woman, bright and beautiful with the biggest heart of anyone I know." Shifting so he could see her face, Gibbs lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "You know he loved you, Abby. I only met him once and I could see how crazy he was about his little girl."

Abby gave him a watery smile and leaned into his hand, her smile fading as a troubled look appeared in her luminous green eyes. "I just wish I had the chance to make it up with him. The last time we saw each other..." Her voice cracked and she shook her head, unable to continue past the tears in her throat. "I never got to say sorry, and I never got to tell him I loved him again."

"You didn't need to, Abs, he knew how much you loved him." He pulled her more firmly against his side, wishing he could do something to ease her pain.

Knowing from his own experiences that nothing he said would help, he just held her as she cried it out, rubbing her back, pressing the occasional kiss to the top of her head to remind her she wasn't alone.

Almost an hour later, Abby pulled away. Her pale cheeks were tear-streaked, her eyes rimmed with red. A sheepish, almost apologetic look arranged her features as she looked at him. "I'm sorry for crying all over you."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "Rule six, Abby."

The beginnings of a smile tugged at her lips. "I think I can apologise in this case, Gibbs. I made your shirt soggy."

He drew her back against him, kissing the top of her head. "You can make it up to me later."

"Like you almost did outside MTAC," she teased lightly, the memory of the almost-on-her-lips kiss making her smile despite the ache in her chest. Settling back against him, Abby pulled his hand into her lap, entwining their fingers. She let her head rest back against his shoulder, smiling again at the feel of his chin resting on the top of her head. After a while, she closed her eyes, exhausted after her crying bout, and released a soft sigh. "He would've liked this," she mumbled, more to herself than to him. "He'd approve of you, be happy I'm happy."

She was asleep before Gibbs could come up with a reply, leaving him to hold her as she slept and wonder.

****  
End


	8. Enemies Foreign

Title: Rewriting the Rules 08 – Enemies Foreign  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-13  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Spoilers: 8x08 – Enemies Foreign  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Authors Note: Another short but hopefully sweet post-ep/missing scene.

* * *

It was almost an unwritten rule that when they had external agencies at NCIS, she wouldn't get to see much of him. It went with the territory, she supposed, given that he was one of the most senior agents Director Vance had at his disposal, not to mention the most experienced.

She still missed him, though, and found herself looking up every time she heard someone approach the lab, her hopes dashed when someone other than Gibbs walked in.

Still, she had the note, Abby Sciuto reasoned to herself, a smile making the corners of her mouth twitch as she thought about it again.

Sitting in the small office of her lab, reluctant to go home when she knew it was likely Gibbs wouldn't be able to join her and she'd have to sleep alone in the bed that she knew they both thought of as theirs, Abby slid the note out of the file she'd hidden it in earlier, running a fingertip over the hastily scrawled words.

Their conversation had been brief, and she still remembered jumping when he'd let go of the lid of the crate. The bang it had made had echoed through the lab and caused her heart to race; the note he'd given her minutes later ensuring that her then-slowing pulse had only quickened again.

She looked up when she heard footsteps again, automatically clutching the piece of paper to her chest. Her smile widened when she saw who her unexpected visitor was and she got to her feet, arching an eyebrow in welcome.

"Not that I'm going to complain, but I didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow."

"We're heading out in a few minutes," Gibbs told her, his gaze dropping to the piece of paper in her hand. "Just wanted to check you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I...?" Remembering her conversation with Ziva, Abby's voice trailed off. She shrugged a shoulder and gave him a smile that was a little too bright. "I'm okay. Really. I'm not going to have a meltdown every time someone else has a problem with their father."

"I didn't think you would." He glanced over his shoulder, an old impulse it would take some time to break, before moving closer, stepping up into her personal space. "You should head home, get some sleep."

"I thought I'd spend the night here." She shrugged again when he gave her that look, the one that told her he wasn't happy with what she'd said. "It's not like I'll sleep any better at home, either at my place or yours. It's your fault," she added, arching an eyebrow when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'll get just as much sleep on my futon here as I would alone in a bed too big and cold for one person."

He closed his mouth, shaking his head slightly. Reaching out, he tugged the piece of paper from her hand, looking down at the words he'd written before holding it out to her. His hand tightened on it when she moved to take it off him. "I meant what I wrote."

She smiled and pried his fingers from around the piece of paper, holding it against her again once she had full possession of it. "I know. You do owe me, and I plan on collecting."

He gave her a small grin in return, leaning in to brush his lips against her cheek. He lingered close, his mouth close to her ear as he spoke in a low murmur that made a shiver dance along her spine. "I meant the other part, too."

Abby reached out with her free hand and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, keeping him with her when he would have backed off and walked away. She smiled at the arched eyebrow he gave her and covered the gap between them, stealing a quick kiss before releasing him. "I know."

Gibbs gave her another quick grin before stepping back, turning and walking towards the door. "Get some sleep," he called out over his shoulder.

"Be safe!" Abby called back, smirking at the sight of him shaking his head as he disappeared from view.

She sat back down in her chair and looked once more at the note in her hand, her smirk growing as she started thinking about just how she could take full advantage of the promise on paper.

'IOU. Love you x'

* * *

End


	9. Enemies Domestic

Title: Rewriting the Rules 09 – Enemies Domestic  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-18  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff, Smut  
Spoilers: 8x09 – Enemies Domestic  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

It'd been a long day. So long it felt almost like a week. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent with NCIS and temporary Acting Director, unfastened the top button of his shirt as he opened his front door and took a step inside his house.

The lights were on in the living room but he heard footsteps on the floor above so made his way upstairs in his search for his lover. He hadn't had time to see her all day and, although he'd told his agents to keep her supplied with Caf-Pow, he'd missed seeing her himself.

She'd missed him, too, he decided, when he found himself with his arms full just seconds after stepping into the master bedroom.

"Just in time." Abby Sciuto murmured, taking a half-step back. She lifted her face, standing on her tiptoes on her bare feet so she could kiss him softly. "Go get undressed."

He arched an eyebrow, stopping from moving away by quickly reaching out and letting his hands rest on her hips. "No hello first?"

She smiled and kissed him lightly, pulling away when he tried to deepen the kiss. "Hello. Now go into the bathroom and get undressed. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Abby..." He was reluctant to let her go, his hands flexing on her hips. He was tired, sure, but not too tired. He wanted to take her to bed and fall asleep, sated and content with his girl in his arms.

"You owe me, Gibbs," she reminded him softly, tilting her head to the side as she dropped her hands to his. She pried his fingers from her hips, lifting them to her lips briefly for a quick kiss to his knuckles before taking a step back and letting go. "Go to the bathroom and get undressed. I get to spoil you tonight, and you have to take it like a man and let me."

Her words were accompanied by a quirky smile he identified as being uniquely Abby's and he found himself heading to the bathroom as instructed, shrugging out of his jacket and letting it fall on the floor on his way.

When he got to the bathroom, it was to find the bath already full with gently steaming water and bubbles. Instead of grimacing at the thought of smelling floral the following day – he could always have a shower in the morning, with Abby if he was lucky – he found himself smiling at the thought that had gone into the scene before him, the flames of the scattered candles flickering as his presence disturbed the air.

He kicked off his shoes, nudging them out of the way with his foot. Sitting down on the closed toilet seat with a sigh that was almost a groan, he started tugging off his socks, pausing when he sensed her presence once more.

Abby stood in the doorway of the bathroom, two glasses in one hand, his bottle of bourbon in the other. As he watched her, she set them down on the counter, crossing the room towards him before dropping to her knees in front of him.

Her hands batted his away and she pulled off his remaining sock, putting it on the floor behind her before rising up on her knees. She steadied herself by putting her hands on his shoulders, covering his mouth with her own in a kiss that was far too short for his liking before pulling back, an almost shy smile on her face.

"Let me spoil you?" She asked, her voice almost hopeful. "You said you owed me, and I know how much you've hated playing Director..."

Gibbs lifted his hands to take hold of hers. "When I gave you the IOU, I figured you'd want spoiling yourself."

"Spoiling you makes me happy," she answered immediately, shrugging at the look on his face. "In a way, you'd be spoiling me by letting me fuss without complaining."

"Can't argue with that." He lifted one of her hands to his lips, mimicking her earlier gesture. "I reserve the right to spoil you later."

She smiled brightly, kissing him again. "No arguments there."

Silence swept over him as she renewed her efforts at getting him undressed, as per her earlier orders. Her nimble fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. She arched an eyebrow, smiling again when he helped her remove it, then got to her feet, pulling him up with her so she could work on the belt at his waist and the fastening of his pants. She rid him of both his pants and his boxers, tapping each leg in turn when she wanted him to step out of them.

He watched her pick up his clothes and carry them to the laundry basket, letting the warmth filling the room wrap around him as he stood naked in front of her. He followed her to the bath when she crooked her finger and moved to stand in it, sitting down and sinking beneath the water with a soft sigh of gratitude.

Abby, he noted, stayed fully dressed and sat on the edge of the tub, reaching for the empty glasses and the bottle of bourbon.

"Might find this more relaxing if you were in here with me," he told her quietly, hoping she'd go for the suggestion.

Abby smiled and shook her head, pouring a generous amount of bourbon into one of the glasses before handing it to him. Beads of condensation formed on the cold glass as he wrapped his warm hand around it, lifting it to his lips for a generous sip.

"There's no need to rush into it," she told him quietly, pouring a small drink for herself. "We've got all night, and I plan on taking advantage of it."

He realised she meant it some time later when she'd made no attempt at joining him in the bath. Instead, she massaged his shoulders, her fingers drawing moans of approval from his throat as she managed to rid him of the knots of tension that had been plaguing him all day. She caressed his skin again after soaping up her hands and used the sponge to softly rinse the remaining bubbles away, her ministrations doing wonders for the stresses that had built up as a result of his recent – temporary – promotion.

Gibbs did as she instructed, getting to his feet when she motioned for him to, standing as still as he could, submitting himself to her care as she towelled him dry and then led him through to the bedroom. He was surprised but by no means disappointed when she had him lie face down on the bed, still naked, and almost fell asleep waiting for the next stage of her plan.

He was jolted awake, however, when he felt her straddle him – the heat of her skin against his own telling him she'd stripped out of her own clothes. The heat of her was quickly joined by the warmth of the oil she started to massage into his back and shoulders, her touch firm but at the same time gentle. His groans were muffled by the pillows as she found the knots she hadn't already dealt with.

When she was finished, he was relaxed and pliant beneath her fingers but shifting restlessly against the bed as parts of his body continued to stir at the feel of her above him.

Abby leaned down, her breath hot against his ear. He felt her nip his earlobe before she spoke in a breathy murmur, shuddering at the sensation. "You can turn over, if you're feeling up to it."

A surge of energy washed over him as he did as instructed – he did, after all, owe her as per the note he'd scribbled on his notepad and handed over to her. He lifted his hands automatically, taking hold of her hips to steady her as she lowered herself back down after rising to her knees to let him turn over.

He felt her heat against him and couldn't help lifting his lips, pushing up against her, drawing a breathless chuckle from her throat. Abby leaned down again, her tongue sweeping over his lips before they parted, kissing him deeply, thoroughly. She shifted her hips, bracing herself on both hands against the mattress either side of his head as he slid a hand between them, positioning himself at her entrance.

She pushed herself up just enough to hold his gaze as she pressed her hips down, taking him into her in one fluid motion that drew matching sighs from them. Still holding her gaze, she started rocking against him, moving her hands to rest on his shoulders as one of his left her hip to caress her breasts.

Shifting into an upright position, Gibbs kissed her hungrily, the hand on her hip sliding around to cup her ass, encouraging her movements further. She continued to rock her hips against him, wrapping one arm around his neck. She threw her head back when he lowered his head, his hands moving to support her back as his mouth closed over first one nipple, then the other.

Her soft cries and his muted groans filled the room. The heady scent of the massage oil combined with the unique fragrance that was Abby flooded his senses. Gibbs lifted his head and looked at her. One of his hands moved to tangle in her hair, keeping her where he wanted her as he kissed her once more, swallowing her cries as his other hand moved between their bodies, caressing her, triggering her orgasm which in turn triggered his own.

He held her as she all but collapsed against him, nuzzling the damp skin of her neck and shoulder as he felt her breathing come in small pants against his skin. His own heart rate slowly calmed in unison with hers and after a short while longer, they slipped under the sheets, curling up together as their heated bodies began to cool.

"Feel better?" Abby asked drowsily, one of her arms and one of her legs draped over him almost possessively as he lay on his back, holding her close.

"Much." Gibbs turned his head, stealing another lingering kiss from her lips. "Remind me to give you IOUs more often."

Her chuckle was sleepy, the last sound she made before falling asleep. It didn't take long for him to follow, his mind finally able to let go now his body was relaxed.

* * *

End


	10. False Witness

Title: Rewriting the Rules 10 – False Witness  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-7  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Spoilers: 8x10 – False Witness  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

"It's not funny, Gibbs."

"I didn't say it was."

"You're smirking."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Abby."

"Gibbs."

She pulled away from him, lying on her back next to him in bed, her arms crossed over her chest, the expression on her face decidedly annoyed. Her full lips were arranged in a pout, a line marring her brow as she scowled - either at him or the subject of their argument, Gibbs wasn't altogether sure.

"Abby..." He tugged her closer, his arm around her middle. "If it bothers you that much, I'll have words with McGee tomorrow."

"And say what? Please stop checking out your ex, my... whatever I am to you?" She wrinkled her nose but rolled on her side to lean against him, her hand resting against his chest above his heart as she tucked her head against his shoulder. "It's not that part that bugs me, Gibbs. It's what Jerry said that bugs me."

He kissed the top of her head and tightened the arm around her waist. "I wouldn't take anything Neisler said to heart, Abby. He has a thing for psycho-analysing people. Wrongly, from what I've heard."

"Wrong is definitely the word I'd use," Abby grumbled. She started to relax only to tense again, leading him to believe she was remembering her conversation with the Petty Officer once more.

Sighing, Gibbs looked down at her, wishing he could see her face clearly in the dimly lit bedroom. "What did he say to you that's got you all wound up?"

There was a momentary pause as she hesitated, obviously bothered by what had been said but for some reason unwilling to share it with him. It was only when he pulled away, rolling onto his side to face her and moved his hand to tilt her face up to his that Abby sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she stared at his lips rather than meeting his gaze.

"He said I was married to my work and that's why I ended things with McGee." Her voice was quiet and the expression on her face suggested there was more to the story so Gibbs bit his tongue, waiting silently for her to continue. "He basically implied that the reason I want to keep things casual with McGee now is because I regret it, because Jerry thinks I think he might've been the one but, at the time we were dating, it was too soon for me to find the one I'm meant to be with because my career meant too much to me to be distracted." There was a short pause, during which she lifted her eyes to meet his. "He's not the one, Gibbs. McGee's never been the one for me."

The quiet certainty in her voice eased the knot that had formed in his chest at her words and he found himself breathing more easily. He gave her a reassuring smile, leaning in to brush his lips against her forehead. "You know that and I know that, Abs. Does it really matter that Neisler doesn't?"

She inclined her head to the side, her busy mind processing his answer. After another pause, she shook her head. "Not really," she admitted with a sigh, settling back against him once more. "But it bugs me that someone from the outside might think that."

Recalling his own conversation with Neisler, Gibbs gazed down at her. "He told me I had no family," he said softly, tightening his arm to keep her still when she would've protested. "Suspected something was changing, though, but he couldn't put his finger on what." He paused, considering his words carefully. "If he'd seen us together, maybe he'd have got the full picture. But he didn't, Abs. And even if he did and still got the wrong impression... It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you and I know what's going on, and we know we're with the person we're meant to be with, in the only place we should be."

Lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him, Abby rewarded him with a soft smile, her eyes suspiciously bright. "I think that might be one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me."

He grinned a little, fighting back the mild embarrassment he felt at being so open about his feelings. "Don't tell anyone. I've got a reputation to protect."

She chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms around him tightly as she cuddled into him, throwing a leg over one of his for good measure.

A few moments passed without either of them speaking to break the silence that was both comfortable and familiar. It was only after he thought she'd fallen asleep on him that Abby spoke again.

"So the new DA is a redhead," she said quietly, the teasing note in her voice assuring him she didn't feel threatened by the newcomer. "An attractive redhead, if the guys are to be believed."

"Some people might find her attractive." Gibbs shrugged, not counting himself as one of them. Sure, the red hair had given him a momentary pause but only, he suspected, because it had reminded him of Shannon, and of the ex-wives who'd followed her. He'd once tried to replace the wife he'd loved so much with pale imitations, assuming that they'd be able to fulfil the role because they resembled her physically.

It wasn't a mistake he planned to make again and the woman in his arms, he knew, was responsible for that.

"You think McGee would be one of them?" Abby asked, her words muffled against his chest. "At least if he was checking her out, he'd leave me alone."

A grin caused the corners of his mouth to twitch and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head again, amused by her idea. He couldn't picture the NCIS agent hitting it off with the DA in a romantic sense of the word but did wonder if Abby was onto something with her plan to set McGee up with someone else – someone not her.

"We'll talk about it in the morning," he promised, not altogether sure she'd heard him as her breathing grew deep and steady, her body relaxing over his.

A yawn escaped him as he closed his eyes, content to lie there and wait for sleep to come. Regardless of what Jerry Neisler had said to both Abby and himself, he was quietly confident they both knew she was with the right guy – the only one for her – and he was more than happy to prove it every day for as long as she'd let him.

* * *

End


	11. Ships in the Night

Title: Rewriting the Rules 11 – Ships in the Night  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Spoilers: 8x11 – Ships in the Night  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

"Maybe Gibbs has found his ideal woman." Tim McGee glanced over his shoulder to check their boss was nowhere in sight before walking across to Tony DiNozzo's desk.

Looking up from the file he'd been reading – and the copy of GSM magazine he'd hidden inside it – Tony's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Agent Borin." McGee rolled his eyes at the expression on Tony's face. "You can't say you haven't noticed."

"I can't say I had..." Tony shook his head and put the file – and the magazine – to one side. Like his teammate, he glanced over his shoulder before continuing the conversation. "Agent Borin?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, why would she be?"

McGee gave him a look that was part exasperated, part confused. It wasn't like Tony to be oblivious to potential love interests for their boss; if anything, Tony was usually the one to point them out. That had all changed, McGee realised, a couple of months ago, and he found himself exchanging a puzzled look with Ziva David as he listed the qualities that Tony would have ordinarily pointed out. "She's smart, attractive, as obsessed with her work as he is..." McGee shrugged again. "And she's a redhead. She's perfect for him."

"I don't know..." Tony shook his head slowly, seemingly struggling to meet McGee's gaze. "I don't think she's really Gibbs' type..."

"Who's not my type?" Gibbs appeared from the direction of the elevators, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and a bright orange container of cold Caf-Pow in the other.

Already anticipating the slap to the back of his head, Tony ducked instinctively. "Ah, no one, Boss."

"Must be someone if she's perfect for me." Arching an eyebrow, Gibbs looked at his two conspiring agents. When neither of them spoke up, he glanced expectantly at Ziva. "David?"

With a sigh and a glare at her male counterparts, Ziva got to her feet to answer her boss. "They are debating whether or not Agent Borin is a suitable match for you, Gibbs." She shrugged a shoulder at the look on his face. "Because she is a redhead, and because it appears you have a lot in common."

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, almost as if he was considering it. Then he shook his head and continued on towards the elevators without saying anything.

Tony watched him go, an almost smug smile playing on his lips as his teammates looked at him in confusion. He shrugged when he noticed their attention, dropping his head to try and hide his grin. "Maybe they're just too similar?" He suggested. 'Or maybe,' he thought to himself, 'one Abby is enough.'

* * *

The sound of voices made him slow his pace. Gibbs listened, curious, having expected to find Abby – his Abby, the original black-haired Forensic Specialist Abby – alone in her lab. It took him a few moments longer to recognise the other voice in the conversation and he found himself moving forward quietly, intrigued as to why Agent Abigail Borin of the Coastguard was still at NCIS.

"I wanted to thank you, again, for your help in closing the case." Agent Borin

"All in a day's work." That was his Abby, cheerful with a hint of pleasure at the praise. "You weren't so bad yourself. I mean, you recognised the type of boat instantly and it was your contacts that got us one at such short notice..."

"We do what we can," Agent Borin demurred. There was a pause, during which Gibbs started to enter the room but he found himself stopping again as the coastguard agent continued to speak. "So... you and Gibbs..."

"What about us?" He could hear the slight edge to Abby's tone. Wary, cautious and just a little bit... unsure?

"You and Gibbs... You're involved, aren't you?" Another pause, slightly longer. "I won't say anything if you are. The last thing I want is to get either of you in any trouble..."

"We wouldn't get in trouble. Personal relationships at NCIS are reviewed on an individual basis at the Director's discretion." Abby's answer surprised him, giving Gibbs the impression she'd thought it through. "That's beside the point. If you don't want to get us into trouble, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if I was right... or if I had a chance." There was a note in the other Abby's voice that made Gibbs narrow his eyes and his hands tighten around the drinks he was holding.

"Gibbs is off the market, if that's what you mean." The trace of amusement in her voice audible, Gibbs didn't need to see his lover to know she was rolling her eyes. "You might be a redhead and all but..."

"A redhead?" Agent Borin laughed shortly. "I have no idea what that means but you've got me wrong, Abby. He seems like a great guy but he's a little too... business-orientated for my personal tastes... It's not Gibbs I was wondering about."

"Oh. Oh! You mean..." Gibbs didn't need to see her to picture the blush he knew would be colouring her cheeks nor did he need to see her to know she would be fidgeting nervously with whatever was within reach. "Huh. That I wasn't expecting. I thought last time, what with you telling him he could call you Abby..."

"Last time I was here, I didn't get to spend as much time with you."

"Okay. Well. Umm. You're not really..." Abby hesitated, struggling to find the right words. "...my type?"

A soft chuckle that didn't belong to his Abby made Gibbs' hand tighten even more. The drop in volume suggested the redhead had moved closer to the forensic specialist and that wasn't a thought he was comfortable with. "You're not curious? You've never thought about..."

There was something about the tone of voice, something silken and almost tempting that spurned him into moving. Standing straighter, Gibbs strode into the lab, unsurprised to see Agent Borin standing well within Abby's personal space but unable to keep his eyes from narrowing at the sight.

"Agent Borin." He greeted her curtly as she took a step back, moving swiftly to stand between the two women, close to Abby's side as he handed her her drink. Almost without thinking about it, he slid his arm around her waist, curling his now-free hand around her hip. "Thought you'd left already."

The possessive gesture didn't go unnoticed by either woman. The redhead bit the inside her of mouth to keep back a smirk but wasn't at all successful in suppressing the urge to roll her eyes while the black haired woman ducked her head to hide a smile.

"I was just leaving." Agent Borin glanced between them, her gaze lingering on Abby a little longer than Gibbs was comfortable with. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe." Abby gave her a smile and a one-shouldered shrug. "Take care of yourself, Agent Borin."

"You, too. Both of you." With a final nod at the couple in front of her, Agent Borin turned on her heel and walked out of the lab.

When she heard the elevator doors close, Abby turned to Gibbs, noting the way he kept his arm around her. "How long were you standing outside?"

"Long enough." Gibbs admitted with a shrug. He reluctantly let his arm drop from her waist when she moved towards her office and followed her through. He watched her sit at her desk, one hand wrapped around the Caf-Pow he'd given her while she shut down the computer with the other. "So. Not interested?"

"In the lovely Agent Borin? No. Are you?" She looked up, arching an eyebrow at the expression on his face. "She's a redhead," she pointed out unnecessarily. "And she's called Abby. Two of your favourite things rolled into one..."

Gibbs merely looked at her, biding his time until she stood up and started to move passed him to the main area of her lab once more. He grabbed her arm with his free hand, pulling her towards him. He set his own coffee down before taking her Caf-Pow from her and set that down, too, before drawing her against him, clasping his hands behind her back.

"My favourite Abby is standing right in front of me," he murmured, gazing down at her.

"Are you sure about that?" Abby teased lightly. "You'd pick the NCIS mascot over a CGIS agent?" She rolled her eyes when he arched an eyebrow. "I liked the beloved part, Gibbs, but next time can it be attached to a term that doesn't make me feel like I should roll over and bark at command?"

A troubled expression passed over his features. "I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't." She gave him a warm smile, showing she didn't hold a grudge. "And it's true you can make me beg at times, so I won't hold it against you this time." Her smile grew a little at the slight smirk that curved up his lips at her words, and the subtle darkening of his blue eyes. "I'd say you can make me beg later if you'd like but I think I'd enjoy it the other way around tonight."

He tightened his arms, drawing her against him more fully, their bodies pressed together as a low growl escaped from his throat. "If that would make you happy..."

"Oh, it would." She looked up at him through lowered eyelashes, letting her tongue dart out to lick her lips, fighting back a smirk when his darkened gaze automatically dropped to her mouth. "But first I've got a bruise on my hip where I walked into the cubicle wall. Stings like a bitch. Think you can help me with it?"

"Want me to kiss it better?" He murmured, lowering his head. His lips brushed hers, once, twice, lingering for a few moments.

"For starters." After a few more precious moments, Abby pushed herself away with her hands on his chest, smiling when he reluctantly dropped his arms. "Go do what you have to and call me when you're ready to go home."

Not needing to be told twice, Gibbs paused only to pick up the discarded cup of coffee on his way out of the lab, glancing back over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. He smiled at the sight of her watching him leave and continued on his way back up to the squad room, a bounce in his step as he thought about the evening ahead of him and his Abby.

* * *

End


	12. Recruited

Title: Rewriting the Rules 12 – Recruited  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-7  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Spoilers: 8x12 – Recruited  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

'An innocent gesture of affection.'

Abby had tried but failed to keep the satisfied smile from her face at Ducky's words and, after momentarily catching the Medical Examiner's eyes, she knew Ducky knew his words weren't entirely true, too. Of course the gesture *was* innocent – for the most part. The kisses Gibbs bestowed on her at work for a job well done were sweet and sincere.

There wasn't always another motive just as they weren't always a prelude to more.

Not always.

While the kiss did wonders for her mood throughout the day, her heart was aching as she left NCIS Headquarters, knowing about the trip down memory lane Ducky and the others had arranged for their guest. She'd wanted to stay but couldn't trust herself not to get any more emotionally involved than she already was so had decided to give the meeting in MTAC a miss, much to the concern of her colleagues and friends. After reassuring them she would be okay, Abby got in her car and drove to the one place – the one person who could make that true.

She found him in his basement, preparing to start on a new project. Without a word, she settled on the step she'd come to think of as hers and watched him work, content to just be there, soaking up his presence.

Gibbs glanced at her, concern on his face but, sensing she needed time, he didn't ask if she was okay. Instead, he got down to business, putting the first step of the plan in his mind into action.

It was some hours later that he decided to call it a night, putting away his hand tools quietly. Once he was done, he moved towards her, silently offering her his hand.

They walked upstairs together, retreating to the kitchen to fix a late supper. They worked in perfect synchronicity, each anticipating the other's actions, sharing soft smiles and lingering looks when they looked up and caught the other staring at them.

Their meal was eaten in a familiar but comfortable silence and the dishes were washed and put away in the same way. Gibbs let Abby precede him upstairs, taking an extra moment to check the doors were locked and the lights were off before following her, glancing at her still form where she lay huddled beneath the sheets, waiting for him.

Almost as soon as he'd changed for bed and slipped in between the sheets beside her, she rolled towards him, curling her body around his, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Wordlessly, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, listening to the sound of her breathing as she listened to the sound of his.

"I think we can add Ducky to the list of people who definitely knows about us," Abby said after a long while, her thoughtful tone of voice breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Gibbs brushed his lips against the top of her head. "Wouldn't be surprised. Not at lot gets past him."

There was another lull in conversation, broken again by Abby as she shifted to prop herself up on her elbow, studying him intently in the darkness of the room. "Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That he knows. That other people might know. About us." Her eyes dropped to his lips rather than hold his gaze. "Does that... bother you?"

"No." He lifted a hand to her chin, tilting her face up. "Does it bother you?"

With a sigh, Abby leaned into his palm as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. "Sometimes it bugs me that we can't just be completely open and tell everyone about us. I know why we can't. I know we have no way of knowing how the Director would react, or even McGee for that matter. I know you still have enemies who'd try to use me against you but sometimes... Sometimes I want the world to know you're mine and I'm yours."

"I know, Abs. Me, too." He shifted beneath her, rolling them so their positions were reversed and she was lying on her back with him leaning over her. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in to kiss her gentle, sweetly, savouring the taste of her and the way she responded without hesitation. "One day," he murmured against her lips. "One day maybe we can."

Her smile was soft and her eyes shining. She moved with him when he moved to lie on his back again, throwing her leg over his as he ran his hand down her back, fingertips dancing along her spine soothingly.

After a few minutes of trying and failing to fall asleep with her in his arms, Gibbs spoke. "Abby?"

"Hmm?"

"What brought this on?"

She sighed again but didn't lift her head from his shoulder. "I was just thinking about Doctor Magnus," she answered after taking a few moments to gather her thought. "He's relying on other people to remember the good things about his life and it got me wondering... What if that happens to one of us but we're still in this 'let's not tell anyone' phase? How would we remember what we've got if no one else knows to remind us?"

"People know," Gibbs assured her, his arms tightening around her. "And even if they didn't... I won't forget this. I won't forget you."

"You can't promise me that," Abby murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to his chest. "As much as I'd like you to."

Knowing she was right, he tightened his arms around her again, holding her close, savouring the moment. "Love you, Abs."

She sighed sleepily and cuddled closer, her breath warm against his skin. "Love you, too."

He would remember, he told himself firmly; there was no way he could ever forget.

* * *

End


	13. Freedom

Title: Rewriting the Rules 13 - Freedom  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15/very mild FR-18  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Fluff  
Spoilers: 8x13 - Freedom  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Authors Note: Little bit different in style to usual; it's just the way it demanded to be written. I apologise for this being short, and for the series being a bit behind the episodes. I'm working on writing original fiction at the moment and have been a little blocked on what to do after the next episode in the series, 'A Man Walks into a Bar'. There may be a light at the end of that particular tunnel, though, so fingers crossed.

And this is for Jennifer, for her support of this series, and everyone else who's been waiting patiently for updates. *hugs*

* * *

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

The statement ran through his mind, over and over in a never-ending loop.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As his lips trailed over her skin, tasting and teasing, teeth nibbling and biting before soothing the sting with his tongue.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As his hands moulded themselves to her form, his fingertips dancing light over her curves, drawing sighs and moans as he touched her *just like that*.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As she gasped his name and alternately tried to push him away and pull him closer, no doubt confused at the intensity of his ministrations but in no way about to complain about it.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As her soft, supple body trembled beneath and around his, smooth skin glistening with a thin sheen of perspiration.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As her muscles clenched around him and his name was torn from her throat in a breathless cry of pleasure and passion.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As he continued to push into her willing body, rocking against her, driving himself to his own release as she encouraged him wordlessly to take what he wanted, what he needed.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As he collapsed on top of her, arms and legs trembling, unable to support his weight as the world around him narrowed to nothing but him and her and the sensations inside him.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

As he gathered her to him and held her close, kissing her slowly, savouring the moment.

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

They lay in silence, his hand stroking over her spine, chasing the occasional tremor that continued to run through her. He could sense her concern and her curiosity but didn't know how to put his feelings into words. Talking about how he felt wasn't a particular strength of his and it was a testament of Abby's understanding of him that she didn't press the issue.

Instead, she curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder, offering him the silent comfort she knew he needed.

Gibbs lay awake for a long time after she'd fallen asleep, concentrating on the feel of her against him, the sound of her steady breathing slowly easing the knot in his stomach that had formed at Len Feeney's words.

He remembered the medical file he'd read on the Gunnery Sergeant, recalled the photographs of the injuries she'd sustained at her husband's hand. He shuddered and opened his eyes when his imagination replaced her image with Abby's.

It wasn't a question he needed to think about, Gibbs knew. The answer came to him easily.

If someone hurt Abby that way...

_"Tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing."_

* * *

End


	14. A Man Walks Into A Bar

Title: Rewriting the Rules 14 – A Man Walks Into A Bar  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-7  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Friendship.  
Spoilers: 8x14 – A Man Walks Into A Bar  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

Almost as soon as she'd said yes to his invitation to stay for dinner rather than go back to her hotel for a lonely room service meal for one, Rachel Cranston heard the front door open and close. She glanced at Gibbs curiously, watching as a small, unmistakably fond grin appeared on his face, forcing him to duck his head in an attempt at hiding it.

She continued to finish sending a text message to her husband, assuring him she was okay and was having dinner with Kate's friends rather than sitting in an empty room on her own – he had offered to come with her but she'd insisted she'd be fine – but kept glancing at the staircase as though expecting someone to come downstairs..

When the footsteps she heard seemed to go in the opposite direction, Rachel realised Gibbs was heading up the stairs to the main level of the house and decided to follow him, clutching her phone in one hand and the jar with the remnants of the bourbon he'd given her in the other.

"Any preference to what take out you want?" Gibbs asked, shooting her a look over his shoulder as he led the way into the living room. "We got Chinese, Italian, Indian, Thai…"

"Chinese," she answered immediately, her stomach growling at the thought of King Prawn Noodles.

Her answer made him pause for a split-second but the explanation for it came from behind her.

"That was Kate's favourite, too." Abby shrugged a shoulder, glancing passed the surprised psychiatrist to the man heading towards the kitchen.

"How's DiNozzo doing?" Gibbs asked, momentarily forgetting their guest. He arched an eyebrow when Abby shrugged again before answering.

"He's hurting," Abby answered eventually after taking a moment to smooth down the red hooded sweatshirt she'd pulled over her clothes. At least three times too big for her, it swamped her frame and was almost as long as her skirt but, Rachel thought, it somehow seemed right on her. "He'll probably have a hangover tomorrow but he wanted to be alone." Rachel looked between the two of them, confusion and concern that Abby saw on her face. "He'll be okay. He just needs some time. He loved her," she added quietly. "We all did."

"I know." Rachel smiled softly, her eyes stinging once again. It helped a little, she thought, to know her sister had been surrounded by people who loved her before she'd died. It didn't make the pain go away entirely but then she'd had six years to accept that wasn't going to happen easily. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying for dinner...?"

She watched the forensic specialist closely, waiting to see a flash of irritation that she hadn't been consulted over the invitation. When none came, Rachel decided what Kate had told her about the other woman was probably all true.

"Not at all." Abby's gaze landed on the jar she held in her hand and she rolled her eyes. "Would you like something else to drink? We've got beer and wine in the fridge, and actual real glasses in the cupboards, too."

"A beer would be fine." Rachel handed her the glass as she past, following her with her eyes as she followed Gibbs into the kitchen. Lingering in the small dining area, Rachel eavesdropped unashamedly to their conversation.

"A jar, Gibbs? You could've given her the cup."

"Cup's yours, Abs. No one else uses it. You want your usual?"

"Please."

The answer was quiet enough that Rachel knew she wasn't meant to hear and delivered very matter-of-factly. She wasn't surprised when Abby returned holding two bottles of beer, her cheeks lightly tinged with pink and a small smile curling up the corners of her mouth.

The two women moved to sit in the living room, with Abby curling up at one end of the couch after giving Rachel her bottle of beer. The psychiatrist chose the chair, subconsciously choosing a spot that would allow to observe the couple.

"I take it he showed you the basement?" Abby asked after a few moments of silence.

"He did. It helped." Rachel took a swig from her bottle. She waited a moment, giving Abby time to speak further, breaking the silence herself when the black haired woman didn't. "So you and Gibbs... You've been together a while, I take it?"

"A while," Abby confirmed, a small smile playing on her lips. "It's not exactly a secret but..."

"I won't go putting it in my report," Rachel was quick to assure her. "There's no reason I would need to. It's obviously not impacting your work or I would have realised sooner."

A shadow passed over Abby's features but it was gone before Rachel could really be sure it was there. Making a mental note to bring it up if the opportunity arose, the psychologist took a sip from her bottle of beer, her gaze tracking Gibbs as he re-entered the room. He didn't even hesitate, she noted, taking his place on the couch beside Abby, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she curled into his side as though it were just the two of them.

Remembering her sister's suspicions, remembering Kate's musings on the close relationship between the pair and her confusion that Abby's relationship with Agent McGee had failed, Rachel couldn't help but picture her sister's reaction to what was in front of her and found she had to lift her bottle again to hide a smile.

Kate, she thought, would approve.

* * *

Dinner was a casual, friendly affair. They spoke about Kate so much it was almost as if she was in the room with them. Abby liked to think that she was and smiled to herself, easily picturing Kate's embarrassed smile as she told Rachel some of the stories she knew would have made the other woman cringe.

Just before Rachel said her goodbyes and left for her hotel to finish writing her report, Abby sent Gibbs to the basement to get the sketchpad she knew he kept there, taking it from him when he returned and retook his place beside her wordlessly.

"You should have this," Abby told Rachel, handing her the sketchpad. "It meant a lot to Kate."

Rachel took the sketchpad, conscious of them watching her. She set her almost empty bottle down and carefully opened it to the first page, a smile curving her lips even as tears stung her eyes.

Her sister had always had a passion for drawing, she recalled. And a talent, though Kate had always been too modest when someone had praised her.

Flicking through the pages, Rachel found herself laughing with Abby as she saw each image of the team, captured in a way that was distinctive of Kate – affectionate caricatures of the people she loved, capturing what it was about them that made them unique. She ran her fingers over the carefully sketched lines, an image of her sister leaning over the page, tongue peeking out between her teeth as she concentrated coming to the forefront of her mind.

After studying the final image, Rachel closed the sketchpad. She stared at the cover for a few moments before lifting her head, her eyes finding Abby's as she held the pad out to her. "You should keep it. It's what she would have wanted."

After exchanging a quick look with Gibbs, Abby accepted the sketchpad with a soft smile of thanks.

"Thank you for inviting me to stay for dinner," Rachel said, getting to her feet. She smiled at both of them as they also stood. "And for talking to me about Kate."

Abby returned the smile and moved closer, hugging her on impulse. After a split-second of surprise, Rachel returned the hug warmly and felt comforted by the other woman's arm around her waist as they walked towards the door.

"Call us when you're next in town," Abby told her quietly, her easy use of the word 'us' making both Rachel and Gibbs, walking a few steps behind them, smile.

Rachel found herself caught in another hug before Abby released her. "I will," she promised, knowing she was telling the truth. "It was really nice talking to you both."

"Anytime." Gibbs nodded to her as he slid his arm around Abby's waist when she rejoined him, the gesture so casual it made Rachel wonder, not for the first time, just how long 'a while' was. "Have a safe journey home."

"I will." With another smile at the couple, Rachel headed for the taxi cab waiting for her at the end of the drive. She slipped into the backseat and gave the driver the name of her hotel, glancing back through the window at the couple standing in the doorway as the cab pulled away from the curb.

The couple were evidently good for each other. Gibbs wasn't the broken man Kate had described to her; there seemed to be an air of peace around him that spread to the woman at his side. As she watched, Abby tilted her head up and smiled softly, contentment clear to see on her face.

Kate would definitely approve, Rachel decided. She had cared for them both and would have been pleased to know they'd found happiness together.

* * *

End


	15. Defiance

Title: Rewriting the Rules 15 - Defiance  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Friendship.  
Spoilers: 8x15 - Defiance  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

"Rice, Abby? That's really the only way you could think of to distract me?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced across at her as he slid behind the wheel of the car and closed the door behind him.

Abby Sciuto, his forensic specialist and lover, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "McGee was standing right there, Gibbs. Would you have preferred me to give him a show?"

His only answer was a smirk as he fastened his seatbelt before turning the key in the ignition. He waited until they were on their way home before speaking again. "Could've come up with a reason for us to go to the ballistics lab."

"Yeah, because that wouldn't have looked suspicious at all." She stared at him, arching an eyebrow when he had to stop at a red light and looked at her. "Believe me, Special Agent Gibbs, I have many, many ways of distracting you. And pretty much all of them unsuitable for the workplace."

"You might have to demonstrate for me some time, Abs. Test out that theory, prove you're right."

It was Abby's turn to smile, tearing her gaze away when the lights turned green. She stared out of the window at the passing scenery, her mind already racing with a dozen ways in which she could do exactly what he said. "I'll think about it," she said after a long pause. "But it won't work if you're expecting it, Gibbs," she warned lightly. "Or if you're ready and willing to be distracted."

"I'm always ready and willing to be distracted by you," Gibbs replied smoothly, throwing her a lopsided grin that made her laugh.

She shook her head and said nothing, choosing to remain in silence for the rest of the short journey home.

* * *

They prepared dinner together, as was their routine, and settled at the table for a leisurely meal accompanied by beer from the fridge and light conversation. After they'd eaten, Abby volunteered to wash up, shooing Gibbs down the stairs to the basement where his latest project waited. She tidied up before going upstairs, running herself a bath as she thought about the conversation in the car.

It was a challenge, she thought, and Abby Sciuto never backed down from a challenge, especially not one she was confident she would win.

She plotted as she lay in the warm water, heavily scented with the jasmine and rose scented bath oils she knew he preferred. After her bath, she leisurely massaged the matching moisturised into her skin, slipped on the matching satin and lace underwear set he'd bought her for her last birthday – a gift he'd enjoyed as much as she had – and finished the ensemble with the pièce de résistance.

The heady scents of sawdust and Old Spice wrapped around her, comforting and arousing in equal measures. She glanced at herself in the mirror, unfastening the high ponytail she'd secured her hair back in for the duration of her bath, letting her hair fall around her shoulders in loose, luxurious waves.

It'd been over an hour, she thought as she made her way downstairs. Long enough for him to get engrossed in what he was doing.

Long enough for him to be in needed of a distraction.

Sure enough, she managed to make it down the steps into the basement without him looking up once, a smile on her face at the intense look of concentration on his. She loved seeing this side of him, the unguarded, relaxed side of him, where he got to do something he truly enjoyed.

He enjoyed his job, for the most part, but he couldn't relax, not with the kinds of cases he had to deal with. There were some days, yes, where the cases were solved easily and had satisfying endings but he couldn't truly relax, not really.

Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she pressed her cheek against his back between his shoulders blades, inhaling deeply. It took a moment but he eventually covered her hands with one of his own, his gaze never leaving the carved wood in front of him.

"Stealing my clothes again, Abs?" He ran his fingers over the sleeve of the red sweatshirt she wore, amusement in his voice. "Thought you'd brought most of yours over already."

She smirked against his back and rubbed her cheek against him before pulling her hands free of his. "I could always take it off if you'd prefer."

"It's cold down here," Gibbs muttered, only half paying attention to her. With both hands free, he got back to what he was doing, barely noticing when she moved away from him, walking to stand beside him.

She stood in silence for several moments, waiting patiently.

After a while, Gibbs sighed, feeling her gaze on him. He glanced away from the carving in front of him to look at her, his mouth growing dry.

Her bare feet were the first thing he saw. His gaze slid up, following her shapely legs, equally as bare, to the hem of the red hoodie sweatshirt that was several sizes too big for her, swamping her slender form. His gaze skirted over the material hiding the rest of her from view, his eyebrow quirking as he met her gaze.

"Trying to distract me, Abs?"

"Is it working?" Her tone was sweet and her smile innocent. The gleam in her green eyes was anything but. As he watched, she dropped her hands to the hem of the sweatshirt, toying with it idly. "It doesn't look like I have your full attention."

Before he could speak, either to reassure her she did or to ask her how she planned to achieve it, she pulled the sweatshirt up, over her head, baring the rest of her to his eager gaze.

Gibbs swallowed hard, drinking in the sight of her body clad only in the bra and panties he'd bought her for her birthday. The deep red colour of the satin and lace contrasted with her pale skin and he took a step forward without even thinking about it, eager to touch, taste and kiss every inch of skin on display before divesting her of the slips of satin and lace so he could reach the rest of her.

"Now that I have your attention..." She smirked and threw the sweatshirt at him, turning for the stairs as he caught it with one hand. "I'll be upstairs when you're ready for that distraction we talked about."

She made it to the landing on the ground floor before he reached her, a laugh escaping her when she found herself pressed up against the wall, his body pinning hers in place as his lips descended and covered her own, his kiss demanding.

Abby returned the kiss, lifting a hand to rest at the back of his neck. Her fingernails lightly grazed his skin as he pulled back, her lips curved up in a smug smile as he gazed at her through darkened eyes.

"I think I've proved myself capable of distracting you," she said quietly, arching an eyebrow when he said nothing. "But if you'd prefer to go back to the basement and work on your project, I'll just have myself an early night... All on my own..."

"The basement can wait." He closed the gap between them, his mouth against her ear as he slid a hand to the small of her back, his palm warm against her bare skin, pressing her body closer to his. "I'd hate to leave you on your own..."

Laughing, she gladly led him up the stairs to the bedroom, eager to prove just how distracting she could be.

* * *

End


	16. Kill Screen

Title: Rewriting the Rules 16 – Kill Screen  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-18  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Friendship.  
Spoilers: 8x16 – Kill Screen  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: Totally wasn't planning the high rating on this part but Abby and Gibbs had other plans ;)

* * *

With Tim McGee avoiding court and accepting the date Tony DiNozzo had arranged for him, Abby shut down her lab for the night with a bounce in her step. She'd managed to redistribute the money she'd lovingly convinced her colleagues to part with over the course of the day – with the exception of a few quarters and one five dollar bill.

The quarters she left in the jar, the five dollar bill she folded up and slipped into her pocket, a mischievous glint in her green eyes as she left the lab and headed for the squad room.

As she'd expected, McGee had already left on his date and his teammates, Ziva David and Tony, were making their way towards the elevators at the opposite end of the squad room when she got there. Leroy Jethro Gibbs remained at his desk, his desk lamp as always one of the last to go off as the other agents around him packed up and went home for the night.

"Hey, Abby!" Tony paused on his way to the elevators with Ziva, grinning in welcome. "We were gonna go grab some drinks, celebrate McGee finding a girl he has a chance of keeping. Wanna join us?"

She rolled her eyes at Tony's choice of words but shook her head, motioning for him and Ziva to continue on. "Maybe another time," she said with a smile.

Tony opened his mouth to object but closed it after a quick look at Gibbs. A knowing smirk curved the corners of his mouth before he turned back to Ziva, ushering his partner towards the elevators as the former-Mossad-Liaison-turned-NCIS-Agent cast a speculative glance over her shoulder.

Crossing over to Gibbs' desk once his agents were out of sight, Abby smiled down at him when he looked up, quirking an eyebrow.

"You could've gone with them, Abby. I wouldn't mind."

"But you wouldn't come." She shrugged a shoulder when he looked at her and slipped the five dollar bill from her pocket. "I believe this is yours."

"I was wondering if you'd get around to giving that back."

She pulled it back as he reached for it and Gibbs arched an eyebrow, his blue eyes following her hand as she folded the bill neatly. She gave the squad room a cursory glance to make sure they weren't being watched before tucking the folded bill down her top, securing it in the cup of her bra.

"You think that'll stop me getting it back?" Amusement and something else that made her smile darkened his blue eyes.

She arranged her features into an innocent look and stood up a little straighter, busying herself for a few moments by adjusting the coat she'd thrown over her arm. "I'm thinking I'm sure I can make you forget about it... Or offer an alternative you'd be happy with." Tilting her head to the side, she gave him an impish smile. "But it depends on if you're ready to go home or not. You look pretty busy to me..."

Even as she spoke, he started packing up his desk. Abby bit her lip to keep back another smile, waiting patiently for him to be done. She linked her arm through his as he got to his feet and walked with him to the elevators.

They didn't have to wait long for an elevator and neither was surprised to find they had it to themselves; it was quite late in the evening and most of their colleagues had already gone home for the night.

What did surprise Abby was that Gibbs pulled his arm free as the doors slid closed. She arched an eyebrow when her lover hit the emergency stop button, bathing them in an eerie blue glow before crowding her against the back wall of the metal box.

"You gonna give me what you owe me, Abs?"

The look in his eye made her shiver but she forced herself to hold his gaze. "If you want it that badly, why don't you just take it?"

The smirk she loved spread slowly across his face. His hands moulded themselves to her hips, putting to rest any doubts she might have as to what he was after. The look on his face and the intent in his eyes confirmed that taking back the five dollar bill wasn't the first thing on his mind.

The coat she had draped over her arm fell to the floor, forgotten entirely. He lifted her just enough that she could perch on the metal handrail against the wall and Abby wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation, wrapping her legs around him. She gazed down at him, smiling at the feel of him against her. He lifted one hand, tangling his fingers in her hair, drawing her face down to his so he could kiss her deeply.

She moaned softly into his mouth, feeling the heat of him through his slacks and shifted, tightening her legs around him. She let her head fall back against the wall when he tore his mouth away, closing her eyes as he kissed his way along the slender line of her throat.

He moved his hands to the buttons of her black shirt, fingers making quick work of unfastening the buttons that kept him from being able to continue his ministrations. With every button he opened, he trailed his lips over the newly revealed skin, kissing and tasting his way down.

His lips curved into a grin at the sight of the folded bill peeking out from her bra but he made no attempt at taking it, deciding there were far more pressing matters to attend to. His mouth closed over one nipple through the satin cup of her bra, causing her to cry out and move a hand to the back of his head, lacing her fingers through the short strands of his silver hair.

"Gibbs..." The sound of her voice, low and husky, and the feel of her hands tugging at him made him pull away. Gibbs didn't have a chance to ask what she wanted before she pulled him up to her, kissing him urgently, pressing herself against him as her hands moved to the fastening of his belt.

"Feeling a little impatient, Abby?" He smirked against her mouth, moving his own hands to the fastening of her jeans, biting back a sigh as the cool air washed over his heated skin as she managed to push both his slacks and his boxers over his hips.

"Only a matter of time before someone wonders why the elevators keep stopping with only us in them, Gibbs." She kissed her way along his jaw, nibbling lightly at his earlobe before biting down, soothing the sting with her tongue as he hissed and renewed his efforts to unfasten her jeans.

She lifted her hips from the railing, leaning onto him for support, so he could finish the job, reluctantly untangling her legs from around his waist long enough for him to slide her jeans and panties down her legs. Once the last barrier between them was gone, Gibbs wasted no time in closing the gap between their bodies again, pushing into her without preamble, drawing a throaty gasp from her as he dropped his head and muffled his groan against her shoulder.

A few moments later, Abby tightened her legs around him in a silent plea and, with Gibbs only too happy to oblige her, they began to move together in earnest. A short time later, sensing she was close to the edge, he slipped a hand between their joined bodies and captured her lips in a hard kiss, swallowing her cries as her body trembled around and against his, triggering his own climax.

Exchanging slow kisses and satisfied smiles, they pulled apart and started replacing and readjusting their clothes. After a quick check to make sure the other was decent, Gibbs hit the emergency stop button again, reactivating the elevator, and moved to take Abby's hand in his.

As the metal doors parted to let them exit on the ground floor, Abby pressed something into his hand and quickened her pace; she was already two steps ahead as he glanced down to see what he'd been left holding.

The corners of his mouth quirked up at the sight of the neatly folded five dollar bill and he pocked it, shaking his head as he followed her.

* * *

End


	17. One Last Score

Title: Rewriting the Rules 17 – One Last Score  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Friendship.  
Spoilers: 8x17 – One Last Score  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: Again, not what I was planning but it's what they demanded I write :) (These characters are very stubborn, you know!)

* * *

Hot water ran down his back, soothing the aching muscles but doing little to wash away the tension the day had brought. Leroy Jethro Gibbs closed his eyes and turned towards the spray, tilting his head back to feel the water against the skin of his face.

He felt the dip in temperature as the bathroom door was opened and closed and tensed a little, only to relax when he heard the familiar sound of his lover unzipping her boots. He'd locked the front door before heading upstairs and there was only one person besides himself who had a key.

He waited for a few moments, smiling to himself as he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor above the sound of the running water before the shower curtain was pulled back just enough and he felt her slip in behind him. He didn't turn to face her but covered her hands with his when she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her face against his back as she clasped her hands over his stomach.

"I missed you today," she murmured, her voice barely audible above the sound of the running water.

"Missed you, too." It was getting easier to be honest with her, to admit to his feelings. It might've been because he wasn't facing her or it might've been because their romantic relationship was rapidly reaching the three year mark, Gibbs wasn't sure.

He turned around to face her after a moment, taking her fully into his arms. The sound of her contented sigh filled his ears as she settled against him, her body fitting against his perfectly. He was happy to just hold her for a while, letting the water on his back and the steam that drifted around them cocoon them in warmth as he enjoyed just being able to hold her close and savour the sensation.

It was rare that a day at work went by without them seeing each other but not unheard of. Gibbs' team wasn't the only one Abby worked with and sometimes she was simply too busy to do more than send off a quick email with results to the agents in charge of the cases she worked. Sometimes Gibbs' role kept him out in the field all day, leaving him with no choice but to forego the visits he knew they both enjoyed so he could get the job done.

Somehow, knowing they had each other to come home to at night made the absence of time together at work more bearable. He could remember a time, before they were together, when he'd go home without seeing her during the day and feel something was missing. His fingers would itch to call her on those nights but he'd keep his hands busy with bourbon and woodwork, convinced at the time that she wouldn't welcome his interference in her personal time.

It was only in the last few years that he realised she'd probably felt the same urge but had resisted, finding something else to occupy her mind, convinced there was no way he could feel the same way she did.

She tilted her head to stare up at him, her green eyes locking with his blue ones for a moment. His musings faded as he gazed down at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when she leaned up and into him, bracing her hands on her shoulders as she kissed him gently. Sliding his hand up and over the bare skin of her back, he tangled his fingers in her loose black hair, returning her kiss before turning them.

Abby pulled back to look at him but stayed still, waiting patiently with such trust in her eyes it almost made him pause. She held herself still as he reached up and began to run his fingers through her hair, ensuring each strand was soaked by the water.

She let him turn her around and tilted her face up to the warm spray as he reached past her for the shampoo, pouring a generous amount into his palm before returning his hands to her hair. He massaged the foaming liquid into her hair, fingers massaging her scalp soothingly at the same time, drawing a sigh from her as she submitting willingly to his ministrations.

Once he was done washing her hair, he took his time in soaping up her body, his touch more soothing than arousing. She smiled at him tenderly once he was finished, accepting the kiss he bestowed on her even as she took the soap out of his hands, lathering it up in her palms before setting it down. She ran her hands over him confidently, her touch firm where she felt tension in his muscles, a gentle caress everywhere else.

They kissed again under the spray of the shower before pulling apart. Gibbs shut off the shower and stepped out first, wrapping a towel around his middle before grabbing another one, wrapping it around her when she stepped out to join him.

They took turns in drying one another with the same tenderness they'd shared in the shower, dressing in their sleepwear in between slow kisses.

Once in the bedroom, Gibbs slipped between the sheets and watched her towel dry the worst of the moisture out of her hair before plaiting it expertly. She turned and gave him a shy smile when she caught him watching, shutting off all but the bedside lamp before slipping into bed beside him, almost immediately finding herself wrapped in his arms.

Abby turned off the lamp and settled against him, closing her eyes as she felt his lips brush her forehead.

Gibbs lay beside her as she slipped into slumber and closed his eyes, letting the last of the days tension drain away as he held her close.

* * *

End


	18. Out of the Frying Pan

Title: Rewriting the Rules 18 – Out of the Frying Pan  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Humour  
Spoilers: 8x18 – Out of the Frying Pan  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: Something (very) short and light-hearted... because it's not gonna be light-hearted for long, I fear.

* * *

"Something you want to tell me, Abby?"

Abby Sciuto looked up from the results on the computer screen in front of her, arching an eyebrow at the sight of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs leaning casually against the doorframe of her lab. She took in the arched eyebrow, the glint in those blue eyes she loved so much and wondered what she was missing.

"Not that I can remember?" She answered after a few minutes of searching her brain. She narrowed her eyes as he walked towards her. No, stalked would be a better word for it, she thought with an arched eyebrow. "What? What did I do?"

"More like what you said." Gibbs waited a moment, shaking his head when she looked at him blankly. "Heard McGee tell DiNozzo you called him 'honey'."

Her expression remained blank for a few moments more before realisation dawned in her eyes. "Oh! That!" She rolled her eyes and turned away, entirely unaffected. "It was just a joke," she said with a shrug. When he said nothing, she threw him a glance over her shoulder. "If you'd come down to see me, it would've been you," she pointed out. Another moment of silence. "If you'd like me to call you honey, Gibbs, I will..."

The expression on his face told her exactly what he thought of that suggestion.

Rolling her eyes, Abby tried to ignore him, something he made difficult when he crowded into her personal space, seeming to forget about the security cameras in the lab.

She tolerated his silence for as long as she could before turning to him with a sigh, shaking her head at the look on his face. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "It's not like you've been slacking in the term of endearments today either," she pointed out with a smile. "Wasn't it you who called Tony 'loverboy' earlier?"

Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he took a step closer, his chest brushing hers as she took a half-step back, the edge of the workbench digging into her back. "That's different."

"Different how?" She held his gaze and arched an eyebrow. "We were both teasing. Unless there's something *you* want to tell me...?"

"DiNozzo isn't my ex," Gibbs ground out, a hand moving to rest on her hip out of view of the camera. He deliberately slipped a finger under the material of her top, stroking her smooth skin. A small smirk tugged at his mouth when she immediately reacted, squaring her shoulders against a shiver. "McGee is yours."

"McGee is dating that gamer chick Tony set him up with," Abby pointed out, rolling her eyes. When he said nothing more, she sighed and shook her head but made no attempt to dislodge the hand that was slowly creeping further up her top. She lifted her hands, unnecessarily smoothing the material of his jacket. "If it'd make you feel better..."

He leaned forward at the husky tone of her voice, his eyes darkening at the sound of it. "Yeah...?"

"I could always..." She let her voice trail off, dropping her gaze from his to hide the mischievous glint she knew she couldn't conceal. "I could always call you loverboy..."

Gibbs growled; he couldn't help it. He moved both hands to grip her hips, keeping her from slipping away as she dissolved into giggles at his expense. He waited until she'd composed herself before leaning closer, his lips brushing her ear as he murmured, "I wouldn't recommend it, Abby."

She laughed again, unable to stop herself and skipped away when he released his hold on her, her eyes sparkling. "Would you make me regret it?" She wondered aloud, smiling again at the look on his face. "Don't tempt me, Gibbs, really..."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, stalking towards the door before she could catch a glimpse of the answering grin on his. "Be ready to leave at six, Abby," he called out over his shoulder. "Or I'll leave without you."

They both knew it was unlikely but Abby, to her credit, let him live with the illusion that the threat was real.

She turned back to her work as she heard the bell of the elevator and smiled to herself. There was only one term of endearment she could think of to use with Gibbs that he wouldn't object to, a name she used only rarely and that always made him have to suppress a smile whenever she did.

_Jethro._

* * *

End


	19. Tell All

Title: Rewriting the Rules 19 – Tell All  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-7  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Spoilers: 8x19 Tell All  
Category: Post-ep, Friendship, Romance.  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

The scent of pizza greeted her as she opened the door, letting herself into the house that had become her home. The sound of a low, masculine chuckle she loved and recognised floated towards her and she found herself smiling as she closed the door behind her. The rumble of voices told her her lover wasn't alone but Abby Sciuto didn't mind; it'd been a while since Fornell had visited and she knew Gibbs liked spending time with his old friend, even if he'd never admit it.

She walked through to the small dining room, her stomach growling appreciatively at the sight of the open pizza boxes on the table, showing several slices still there for the taking.

The conversation stalled when they caught sight of her but Abby merely smiled, shaking her head. "I'm just here for the pizza. I'll grab a slice and leave you boys in peace."

"No need for that, Abby." Tobias Fornell gave her a warm grin from where he sat at the table, pushing his chair back. "I was going to head home soon anyway."

"Don't leave on my account, Tobias, really." Abby rolled her eyes at the arched eyebrow Gibbs gave her at calling Fornell by his given name but let him snag her by the hand and tug her closer.

Aware of Fornell watching them from the corner of his eye, Gibbs pulled Abby down but kept the kiss he gave her brief, hiding a grin at the smile on her face when he allowed her to pull away. "There's beer in the fridge if you want to join us."

"Might take a bottle upstairs with me." She shrugged a shoulder at the questioning expression on his face, letting her gaze fall to the invitation on the table beside the open pizza boxes. "You guys keep talking. My beer and I have a date with a hot bath full of bubbles."

She made short work of scooping up a slice of pizza, balancing it in one hand as she snagged a bottle of beer from the fridge before waving it at Fornell as she headed out of the kitchen. Abby was halfway up the stairs when she heard the sound of their conversation resume, a small smile curving her lips when she realised it meant Fornell was going to stay.

* * *

"So you're not going to the wedding tomorrow," Fornell said as Gibbs walked him to the door almost an hour later. "You're not even curious to see the guy she's marrying?"

Gibbs shrugged a shoulder, his expression suggesting he wasn't. "Can't say I am. It's got nothing to do with me who she's marrying."

"You were at my wedding," Fornell pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"I wondered if you were really going to go through with it. Thought I'd have a car on hand in case you saw sense and changed your mind." The tone of voice he used was only half-teasing. "Worked out, though," Gibbs added with another shrug. "You got Emily out of the deal."

A half-smile formed on Fornell's face at the mention of his daughter and he nodded his agreement. "She's definitely worth it." The smile faded a little. "She's looking forward to the wedding tomorrow. I'll probably end up seeing Diane when I pick her up afterwards."

"Diane'll be drunk on champagne by that time." He'd meant to be assuring but the thought of their ex-wife under the influence of alcohol caused both men to pause, identical sighs escaping them at the thought. Diane was hard work when she was sober, Gibbs remembered. She was impossible when she was drunk. "Maybe she won't even know you're there."

"Maybe." Fornell sighed and turned towards the door. He stepped over the threshold and hesitated as the cool air hit him. Glancing over his shoulder, his expression turned sly. "You know Emily's thrilled about being a bridesmaid. She's probably not gonna stop going on about it until someone else gets married and she has an excuse to wear a pretty dress."

It took a moment longer than he'd like to catch on to what his friend was saying. Gibbs arched an eyebrow, only just managing to stop himself from looking back to see if Abby was in sight before he answered. "I'd tell her not to hold her breath," he said mildly. "Not unless you're seeing someone you haven't mentioned?"

Fornell shrugged a shoulder instead of answering the question, his gaze following the path Gibbs' wanted to and looking up the empty staircase meaningfully. "You guys have been together for a while. Must be getting pretty serious by now." He waited for Gibbs to take the bait, unsurprised when the NCIS Agent didn't. "You ever think about it, though? Making her the fifth and final Mrs. Gibbs?"

He couldn't lie and say the thought had never crossed his mind so Gibbs shrugged instead. He'd thought about it, sure, but he'd come to the conclusion that his relationship with Abby worked perfectly fine without a piece of paper saying they were committed to each other. What they had was better than most of his marriages, stronger, and he believed the old saying – if it isn't broken, why fix it?

If she ever gave him any indication that marriage was what she wanted... Maybe.

"Don't need a piece of paper to know she's mine, Tobias. Or vice versa."

If his friend was surprised by the answer or the certainty in which it was spoken, he took care not to let it show on his face. Instead, Fornell nodded, either in acknowledgement or agreement, Gibbs wasn't sure.

"Guess we both got the better end of the deal," was all Fornell said. "I've got Emily, you've got Abby."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Tobias." It was said simply, without malice towards their ex-wife.

"Me, either." Fornell nodded once more and turned towards the street and his car. "Have a nice weekend, Jethro."

"You, too." Gibbs stood at the doorway, waiting as always until the FBI Agent was safe inside his car with the engine started before stepping back. He watched the taillights of the car disappear from view, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the telltale creak of the stairs.

"Is Tobias okay?" Abby asked as she walked down the stairs towards him, her day clothes replaced by comfortable sweat pants and his old NIS t-shirt. Concern shone in her green eyes as he closed the door, locking it securely before turning to her. "Diane getting remarried seems to have hit him hard."

"He'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around her middle when she was close enough, smiling to himself at the way she melted so effortlessly into his side as they walked through to the living room. "Think he knows we're both better off this way."

Abby waited until they were sitting curled up on the couch before tilting her head, gazing up at him. "You sure you feel that way? You've been a little off since you got the first invite."

He tightened his arm around her shoulders, closing the gap between them to brush his lips against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly, as he'd known she would, and allowed him to shift their positions until they were lying along the back of the couch, his arms wrapped around her middle as she faced him. "Just sometimes wish the past would stay there, Abby."

"The past made us who we are," she reminded him quietly, closing her eyes as she cuddled into him, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating beneath her ear. "And as long as we don't let it, it can't affect our future."

He tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes, savouring the feel of her warm body pressed against his. He thought about Fornell's question, about the idea of making her the fifth and final Mrs. Gibbs.

Maybe, he repeated to himself quietly. Maybe one day.

* * *

End


	20. Two Faced

Title: Rewriting the Rules 20 – Two Faced  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Spoilers: 8x20 Two Faced, slight mention of S5 Tony-related storyline.  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Angst  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: I promise this is a mini-arc and will be resolved by the next episode/story. Gotta work with what the show gives me, and however it inspires the direction of this series...

* * *

It was a subdued Abby Sciuto who waited for him in her lab as the day drew to a close. NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs hesitated on the threshold, watching her as she stood with her back to him, her fingers moving slowly over the keyboard in front of her.

Her shoulders were slumped, her body otherwise still. Even the music playing in the background was turned down low, and the beat he could hear was calmer than her usual choice.

Trepidation slowed his steps and he walked up to stand beside her, waiting until she turned her head to acknowledge she knew he was there before speaking.

"You okay, Abby?"

She tried to smile but the attempt fell flat, her green eyes troubled as they locked with his blue ones. "What is it about EJ you don't trust?"

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up at her directness and he took a moment to consider her question – and the tone of voice in which it was asked – before he answered. "I don't know," he said honestly. "There's just something about her that isn't genuine."

Abby was silent for a few moments, considering his words, before speaking quietly. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"What do you mean?" A frown marred his brow and he turned to face her, studying her profile intently. "Didn't think you were her number one fan, either."

She shrugged but kept her gaze fixed on the screen in front of her. "I'm not. I was just thinking about some more… Is the reason you don't trust her because Tony likes her? Because you don't approve of whatever's going on between them?"

"Rule 12 exists for a reason, Abby. I don't want things getting messy when this thing between them goes sour."

She turned to face him then, her gaze meeting his briefly before skittering away almost nervously. "Isn't that a little two-faced?" She bit her bottom lip when he stared at her. "Rule 12. Never date a co-worker. What am I if not a co-worker?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He shook his head and reached out, his fingers brushing hers in the slightest of touches but needing the contact. "What we have is different, Abs. Tony and Agent Barrett…"

"They might have something different, too. He's serious about her, Gibbs." She shrugged a shoulder but tangled her fingers with his. "Not counting Ziva, the last time I saw him like this with anyone was when he was dating Jeanne." She looked up at him through lowered eyelashes when he didn't respond. "I get that you're worried about him, Gibbs, and I know how important your rules are but… Rule 51," she quoted, "sometimes you're wrong. Maybe you're wrong about EJ?"

He let his fingers tighten over hers before drawing back, mindful both of the topic of conversation and the security cameras watching them. "It's not a chance I can take, Abby. We've got a serial killer on our hands. The last thing I need is for DiNozzo to be distracted right now."

"It's not your chance to take, Gibbs. As much as I understand your reasons for it, you can't stand in the way of him and EJ. Not while we're still together. You can't tell him to do something and do the opposite with me." He watched her throat move as she swallowed reflexively and saw the almost sad determination enter her eyes. "You're not a hypocrite, Gibbs, and I won't make you one."

He froze, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her. "What are you trying to say, Abby? I either support DiNozzo and Barrett or we're done?"

"I'm not asking you to support them. I just think you need to be careful in how you don't support them." She shook her head when he continued to look at her, choosing her words carefully. "Tony's like a younger you, Gibbs. You know that, right? He looks up to you more than anyone else." She waited for him to nod to show he agreed or at least understood, sighing when he didn't. "You've done the marriage thing. Sure, the last three times ended in divorce but before that, with Shannon… You were happy. You had a beautiful wife and a gorgeous daughter you loved completely. Can you really stand there and tell me you'd stand in the way of Tony or anyone else on the team from experiencing that, too?"

"I wasn't an NCIS agent when I was married to Shannon." Gibbs' tone was gruff, a defensive edge sneaking into his voice despite his best efforts to keep it away. Talking about Shannon and Kelly was still difficult for him, even with Abby, who he trusted above all others. And the way she said it, almost as if she still didn't believe his feelings for her were just as deep as those he still harboured for his late wife made his heart ache.

"You were a Marine. Being an NCIS Agent is no less and no more dangerous." Abby took a half step closer, dropping her voice to just below a whisper. "Just think about it? Please? If you're against Tony and EJ because of your rules, because you still believe romance has no place in the workplace, you're going to have to question how you can justify that if you're still with me. Tony knows about us," she reminded him quietly, her gaze locking with his. "You can't forget that."

"What we have is different," Gibbs repeated, his own voice dropping in volume though he was sure all of his agents and Doctor Mallard had already called it a day and left the Navy Yard for home.

"Maybe to us but probably not to Tony." She squared her shoulders, her resolve clear. "I mean it, Gibbs. Saying no to them while we're still… He'll lose all respect he has for you and I won't do that, not to either of you."

"So you are saying that we're done if I won't support DiNozzo and Barratt." He waited a beat, expecting – hoping – her to protest.

"I'm saying that the Gibbs I know and love wouldn't have one rule for himself and one rule for everyone else. It makes you a hypocrite," she repeated, dropping her gaze from his. "It means I'm responsible for making you one, and for damaging your relationship with Tony and I won't do that, Gibbs. I won't."

Gibbs was silent for a long moment. He stared at the top of her head, willing her to look up at him. His heart ached when she didn't. "I can't do what you want me to, Abby. I can't support DiNozzo in this, not when he's doing something I think is going to end badly for everyone involved."

"How can you be so sure it's going to end badly for him and not for us?" Abby let the question hang in the air between them for a short pause, shaking her head when he couldn't provide her with the answer she wanted – needed - to hear. "Take a few days. Think about it. I'll… I'll go back to my apartment. At least if we put a little distance between us, Tony can't use me against you if and when he talks to you about EJ."

"You really think he will?"

"Talk to you or use me?" Abby shrugged, lifting her gaze back to his. "I think he'll talk to you sometime soon. He knows how you feel about it, about EJ. Whether or not he tries to bring me into it…" Her shoulders slumped and she sighed bitterly. "I'd rather take myself out of the equation before that happens. It's the only fair thing to do for all of us."

Gibbs bit back a rueful sigh of his own. He gave into the impulse to tug her into his arms, swallowing the lump that rose in his throat at how easily she went into them and how tightly her own arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled the side of her neck, inhaling the scent of her deeply before lifting his lips to her ear. "I'll talk to Tony," he murmured, tightening his arms when he felt her try to move away. "I don't want you in the middle of this, Abs, but I'm not prepared to give you up. I can't do that, not again."

"I really hope it doesn't come down to that. Maybe if you're right, this thing with Tony and EJ will run its course and be over soon. And if you're wrong…" She pulled away, a sad smile on her face as she shook her head. "Maybe if we're not together, you can decide if Rule 51 triumphs Rule 12 without being influenced by anything else."

Gibbs let his arms drop from her waist and turned to walk away, squaring his shoulders at the tightening of his gut as he went to leave without her. He'd wait for Tony to come to him and they'd talk it out, he vowed. Come hell or high water, they'd come to some kind of arrangement or agreement.

If he couldn't be with Abby until that happened…

Shaking himself mentally, he walked into the elevator, trying to block out how wrong it felt to be heading home without Abby at his side.

* * *

End


	21. Dead Reflection

Title: Rewriting the Rules 21 – Dead Reflection  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Spoilers: 8x21 Dead Reflection, and previous story in the RTR series.  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Angst, Friendship  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: TPTB never like to make writing an established relationship between these two easy! ;) Two missing scenes and one post-ep scene in this one… The original plan didn't have this story ending this way but the characters are stubborn.

Cookies and nekkid!Gibbs to Gosgirl, who figured out why I did the last post-ep (for Two-Faced) the way I did ;)

* * *

Sitting in the car beside his senior agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs bit his tongue against trying to continue the conversation they'd started in his basement. He glanced at Tony DiNozzo out of the corner of his eye, watching the younger man finish sending a text message before slipping his phone into his pocket.

A text to EJ Barrett, Gibbs was sure.

They were five minutes away from the Navy Yard when Tony turned in his seat to face him, his curious gaze resting heavily on Gibbs' face.

"What about you and Abby?"

It was the question Gibbs had both wanted him to ask, and dreaded hearing. He kept his eyes on the road but his hands tightened reflexively on the steering wheel at the mention of her name.

He wasn't sure exactly what was going on with his relationship with the NCIS Forensic Specialist. He knew she'd wanted to put some space between them until he'd dealt with his issues regarding Tony's relationship with EJ and he'd understood – agreed with her, even. Her relationship with Tony was close and while she told him she didn't want to make him a hypocrite by helping him break the very rule he was disappointed in Tony for breaking, Gibbs had decided to agree to put some space between them so that she wouldn't be dragged into the middle of whatever rough patch he and DiNozzo were going through.

The space – he wouldn't allow himself to think of it as a break-up – was supposed to be temporary. Rumours of her interest in Special Agent Simon Cade seemed to suggest that Abby had other ideas.

"What about us?"

Tony was silent for a few minutes, giving Gibbs time to arrange his thoughts as he drove through the security gates and pulled into his usual parking space at the Navy Yard.

"McGee said she had a date with Cade. I thought you two were…" Tony shrugged when Gibbs looked at him. Neither agent spoke as they approached the security check point, unsurprised to find there was no queue given the late hour. "I thought it was serious," Tony continued once they were in the elevator. "You guys've been together a while, yeah?"

Gibbs reflexively clenched his fist. "Rule 12, DiNozzo."

Tony frowned at him and reached out, hitting the emergency stop. "Did you end it with her so you could tell me to end it with EJ?" It was the anger in his voice that had Gibbs turning to face his agent. "If you've hurt her, Gibbs…"

"No one ended it," Gibbs said mildly, wanting to believe the words were true even as he said it. "Abby decided to take a step back. She didn't want to be put in the middle and I agreed it wouldn't be fair on her if she was."

"So… it's a temporary thing?" Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're not gonna break her heart?"

Instead of confirming it either way, Gibbs threw him a curious look. "Aren't you gonna say it's not fair of me to make you live by my rules if I'm not?"

For a moment, Tony said nothing. He shrugged a shoulder after a short pause, his brow furrowed. "I… It's different with you and Abby. I get that. You've known each other for years… Neither of you would've started this if you didn't think you could go the distance."

Thinking of the way their intimate relationship had begun, it was all Gibbs could do not to smile at Tony's certainty. At the beginning, his relationship with Abby had changed due to a mutual need for comfort and a desire to forget the circumstances they were in by immersing themselves in each other. While the feelings had most definitely been there at the start, they'd both tried to pretend the sexual aspect of their relationship was without strings and emotional attachments, only having the courage after a few months to admit to each other that it was decidedly more.

Instead of explaining that to his agent, Gibbs shook his head and sighed, reaching for the emergency stop button to restart the elevator. "Maybe you could tell her that next time you see her."

* * *

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Her voice stopped him from letting the elevator doors close behind him. Gibbs moved his hand over the sensor so the doors would stay open as Abby approached. She fidgeted with her hands but her eyes met his without wavering. "I mean, I know you were with Tony but it could've been important. It *was* important. Rule three, Gibbs, never be unreachable."

"Third rule you've quoted at me in a week, Abby." He arched an eyebrow and tried not to let the suspicious sheen in her eyes get to him. "You been revising them or something?"

"I don't need to. I know them as well as I know you." She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder instinctively, taking a step closer when she saw the hallway was empty. "Why didn't you answer?"

Gibbs shook his head, the obvious hurt in her voice making something inside him ache. "Maybe I didn't want to hear all about your date with Special Agent Cade, Abby. McGee already gave me more details than I wanted to know."

"You're jealous." Her tone was incredulous, her eyes wide. "Seriously, Gibbs? After everything we've been through, knowing how I feel about you… You think I'd go on date with someone else?"

"You're the one who wanted to put some space between us."

"So you could sort out the situation with Tony without me getting in the way! Not so I could start seeing someone else!" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I volunteered to show him around the city, just like Ducky did when I first moved here. I can't believe you would think any different."

Gibbs watched her stride off, her shoulders slumping as she stalked into the lab. He started to follow, instantly regretting the implication in his words, but the door to the lab closed in his face, the click of the locking mechanism telling him she'd put it in lockdown.

"Abby…" Running a hand through his hair when he heard no movement from the other side of the door, he turned on his heel and headed back to the elevators, promising himself he'd put things right between them as soon as the case was closed.

* * *

He couldn't get the image of her spending the night on the floor of her lab out of his mind. Yes, she had a futon and blankets for when she pulled all nighters and yes, she had Bert the hippo, which doubled as both a comforting toy and a pillow but…

… She should've been at home, with him. She should've been lying beside him with her hair sprawled across the pillows, a leg thrown possessively across him or maybe with her back tucked against his front, his arm around her middle as he spooned his body around hers, protective even in slumber.

She shouldn't have spent the night on the cold, hard floor of her lab, missing him as much as he was missing her.

As another day drew to a close, Gibbs found himself getting up from his desk and heading towards the opposite bank of elevators to the majority of agents leaving for the night. He caught Tony's gaze as his senior agent headed in the other direction and nodded slightly in response to the silent question.

While he couldn't condone his agent's relationship with Agent Barrett, he couldn't let his feelings about it get in the way of his own relationship with Abby.

When he reached the lab, Abby's music was off and the lights were low. He followed his instincts and headed through to the office area of her lab, regret tugging at his heart when he caught sight of her, curled up on her side with her body wrapped around Bert.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Gibbs folded it neatly and knelt on the floor beside her. He put the folded material next to her head and lay down, using it as a pillow as he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her middle and drew her back against him.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice, husky with sleep, had never sounded sweeter. "Rule six." Abby moved one of her hands from around the stuffed hippo, tangling her fingers with his where they rested against her stomach. "Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

He shifted slightly, brushing his lips against the tender skin at the back of her neck. "Definitely a rule fifty-one scenario, Abs."

She lay still for a few moments before turning to face him, her eyes locking with his. "It really wasn't a date."

"I know." He tightened his arm around her, laying the palm of his hand flat against her back to press her closer. "I talked to DiNozzo."

Abby's eyebrow rose and a hopeful glint entered her eyes. "Does that mean you're okay with him and EJ or…?"

"Not okay with it," Gibbs answered with a sigh. "But we've come to an understanding," he added when her face fell. "He knows what I think about his relationship with Barratt. It's up to him what he does now."

She leaned into the other hand he brought up to touch her cheek, a soft smile on her face. "If you guys are okay, does that mean we can go home? Sleeping on the floor isn't as comfortable as it used to be."

His answer was to lean in and brush his lips against hers, gently, sweetly, before drawing back. "Isn't a home unless you're there, Abby."

She smiled and sat up, cuddling Bert to her chest as Gibbs sat up, too, and started to push himself to his feet. She accepted the hand he offered her and let him help her to her own feet, smiling when his fingers tightened around hers rather than let her hand go.

"Let's go home," she murmured quietly, setting Bert on her desk with a quick, affectionate pat to the top of the hippo's head.

Gibbs kept his hand around hers while she gathered her purse and led her to the door when she was done, unwilling and unable to let her go.

* * *

End

_And there you have the reason why I couldn't have the 'Two-Faced' tag be fluffy and happy. Writing a series of post-ep tags is both a blessing and a curse - waiting till the episode(s) after have aired so you know what's around the corner is a necessary evil. It might mean I don't get the tags done as soon as the episode airs but it means I've got a fighting chance of not writing myself into a corner I can't get out of ;)_


	22. Baltimore

Title: Rewriting the Rules 22 – Baltimore  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-7  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Angst.  
Spoilers: 6x22 'Baltimore', slight for S2's 'Twilight'  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: Very short because the fluffy story I originally had in mind for this episode doesn't seem right given the events of the episode that follows. Maybe one day it'll be written but not yet.

* * *

Although the man behind the murder of Tony's former partner was exposed as a copy-cat, the team were unnerved by Abby and Ducky's discovery that it was the real Port-to-Port killer who'd figured it out.

The knowledge that the serial killer was watching their every move and had access to NCIS's supposedly secure systems had them all on edge and it was in twos and threes that the agents left the Navy Yard at the end of the day.

Sensing their friend and partner needed company rather than solitude, and knowing Special Agent EJ Barrett was still out of town, McGee and Ziva decided on an impromptu movie night, knowing it was something Tony couldn't – wouldn't – refuse.

Doctor Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, left the building a short time after the agents on Gibbs' team, leaving only the Forensic Specialist and Lead Agent behind.

Gibbs headed down to Abby's lab, as was fast becoming part of their routine. He watched her in silence for several minutes, admiring her slender form as she moved gracefully around the lab, turning off the machines that had helped, once again, to solve the case.

"Lurking in doorways is a bad thing to do right now." Abby spoke softly, surprising him as he hadn't realised she'd known he was there. She turned her head, catching his eye as she lingered at her work bench, waiting for her computer to shut down. "I'm a little jumpy at the minute."

The vulnerability on her face made him step forward, opening his arms even as she turned fully to face him. Within moments, she was hugging him tightly, pressing her face to the crook of his neck as he cradled her against his chest.

"It wasn't him, Abby." He brushed his lips against the top of her head and ran a soothing hand down her back. "It wasn't the Port-to-Port killer."

"It doesn't mean he's not watching us." She pulled back reluctantly, worry evident in her dark green eyes. "It doesn't mean he's not going to get the idea from Raimey. He's watching us, Gibbs. He hacked into my email!"

He drew her back against him, rocking her slightly. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Abby. I won't let it."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Abby admitted, her voice muffled against him. "I just have a feeling, Gibbs. A horrible, bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

In the early days of their knowing each other, Gibbs would have been happy to dismiss her feelings as the result of an over active imagination and too much caffeine. Over the years, though, he'd come to realise that Abby's feelings almost match his gut instincts for accuracy – after all, he recalled, it was Abby who'd confessed to Caitlin Todd about a dream she'd had in which Tony was covered in blood just days before his Senior Agent had been splattered with the blood of their fallen friend on a rooftop on a hot, humid day.

He tightened his arms around her reflexively, even when she started to pull away. He nuzzled the soft skin of her temple, letting his lips linger there as he inhaled deeply, using the familiar feel and scent of her to ground him as his own instincts began to twist his gut.

He wanted to be able to tell her everything was going to be okay, to give her the reassurances he knew she both wanted and needed.

The twisting in his gut kept him from doing so, knowing that if he did, there was a chance he could be lying.

Instead, he loosened his arms around her, lifting his face to kiss her forehead tenderly before taking a step back. Even as his arms dropped from around her, he offered her his band, wrapping his warm fingers around her cold ones to maintain some form of physical contact between them, a tangible link they both needed.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it."

It wasn't what she'd wanted to hear but the pressure on his hand told him it was, for now, enough.

* * *

End


	23. Swan Song

Title: Rewriting the Rules 23 – Swan Song  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Spoilers: 8x23 Swan Song  
Category: Post-ep, Romance, Angst  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.

* * *

He stood over the body bag concealing his friend and former partner from view, almost as if he were protecting the fallen agent in death the way he'd been unable to do so in life.

He'd said goodbye but still couldn't bring himself to leave the body of Mike Franks alone in the NCIS morgue.

_"You know what you've gotta do, Probie."_ Mike's voice, so familiar, sounded so real. Gibbs knew it was just in his mind, the memory of his friend haunting him so soon after his unexpected death but it still took all he had not to turn around to look and see if the man himself was there. _"Remember what I said."_

"You said a lot, Mike. What part am I supposed to remember?" Gibbs thought of the box of files in his basement, folders that had gone unread in the aftermath of his old friend's confrontation with the Port-to-Port serial killer.

_"You spent most of your life surrounded by space."_ Mike's tone was non-judgemental in death as it always had been in life. _"Space you chose to keep around you like a security blanket. Nothin' can bring them back, Probie. Nothin' can bring me back. Space shouldn't be filled with ghosts."_

"Should be filled with memories," Gibbs recalled, a slight grin causing the corners of his mouth to twitch. "You preferred to fill yours with memories of naked women."

_"You'd prefer to fill yours with the same. No. Not women. One naked woman in particular."_ Gibbs glanced over his shoulder and stared at the image of Mike Franks he knew wasn't real only to see the same, sly smile he knew so well on Mike's face. _"Can't say I blame you, either."_

Despite knowing the man was dead and all he could see was an illusion, Gibbs couldn't keep himself from glaring.

Mike's only response was to chuckle, his laughter fading into coughs as it had done over the last few days. _"You can't blame me, either, Probie. She's a fine woman. Damn fine. If she weren't so crazy about you, maybe we coulda had some fun..." _The grin slipped from Mike's face and he looked serious. _"Take care of her, Probie. Let her take care of you. Fill the space with memories, the good kind."_

The ding of the elevator arriving kept him from responding. The Mike Franks beside him disappeared and Gibbs returned his gaze to the body bag keeping the lifeless body from his gaze.

He sighed heavily, clenching his hand into a fist. "I'm gonna miss you, Mike."

* * *

The group hug in the elevator lasted until someone summoned the elevator to the third floor. Abby wiped her eyes and forced a smile as the NCIS agents around her got back to work. She gave Ziva's hand a quick squeeze before the other woman left the elevator, knowing her friend was taking Mike's death particularly hard. It wasn't that Mike and Ziva had been particularly close but Ziva had been through a lot, Abby knew, and the loss of someone they all knew and cared about had shaken them all.

Though the elevator had been called to the squad room, Abby was relieved that no one got on it. She moved her hand to the button for her floor but hesitated, her finger hovering over the panel.

_"Go to him, Abby. He could use you right now."_

Hearing Mike's voice didn't surprise her, though the fact that it didn't caused her to frown. Straightening her spine, Abby hit the button for the morgue, taking a deep breath as the metal doors slid shut.

"We're gonna miss you, Mike," she murmured aloud, her voice seeming to echo off the elevator's walls. "It won't be the same without you."

_"'Course it will, darlin. You'll hardly know I'm gone."_

She snorted indelicately and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I already know you're gone and it hurts. It's going to be worse for him." She closed her eyes against the sting of fresh tears and shook her head. "Who am I going to email when he tries to shut me out?"

_"I'll be around if you need me, darlin'. When I'm not drinkin' tequila and entertain' the ladies, that is."_

She smiled despite the tear that escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Opening her eyes as the elevator came to a stop, Abby took a deep breath and wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

The doors to autopsy opened automatically as she approached. Her steps faltered at the sight of him, still wearing the blood stained sweatshirt he'd been wearing when he'd walked into NCIS Headquarters. His shoulders were slumped but his hands were clenched at his sides.

Dejected and hurting and angry. Never the easiest Gibbs to handle.

Still, she squared her shoulders and forced herself to keep walking forward, stopping when she was at his side. Her arms itched to reach out for him, to hold him and do anything and everything she could to take away the pain he was feeling but she kept them down at her sides, her hand close enough to his that she could feel the warmth of his skin without actually touching it.

"I can't believe he's gone." Her voice sounded loud in the otherwise quiet room, the sound of their breathing and the gentle hum of the refrigerated units the only other sounds.

Gibbs said nothing but tore his eyes away from the body bag long enough to glance at her. The tear tracks on her face make his heart ache and he felt a fresh surge of anger towards the killer responsible for not only taking away the life of someone he cared about but for putting those left behind through the pain of grief and loss.

"I know... I know it's too early, Gibbs, but if you want to talk or if you need... If you need me, you know where I am, okay?" Her voice was thick with tears, her body trembling as she stood beside him in the cool room. "You're not alone. I know it might feel like it right now but... you're not. You never will be."

_"Don't just stand there, Probie. Give the girl a hug or somethin'."_

Not needing the advice from his friend, ghost or not, Gibbs reached out and snagged Abby's hand with his own just as she turned to walk away. He turned away from the gurney holding the body bag, noting the surprise on her face as he tugged her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply, savouring the feel of her warm body pressed against him even as her hair tickled his skin.

His mind was whirling, spinning with possibilities he hadn't considered before. Ducky had said he suspected Cobbs had been outside of his house to study him, to learn about him rather than bait him. He couldn't help but think what could've happened if Abby had been there, too, if she hadn't decided to spend an unusual night in her apartment rather than intrude on the time he and Mike had to spend together.

Couldn't help but wonder if it was the first visit Cobbs had paid to his house or if the serial killer was aware of just how much the woman in his arms meant to him.

There was nothing to suggest Cobbs had him earmarked as a victim so far but that could change, Gibbs knew. If the serial killer stopped identifying with him, decided he was a threat...

The shudder that went through him was only half-related to the body lying on the gurney behind him and his arms tightened around her reflexively. He'd lost a friend to the serial killer already. If he lost Abby, too...

"Got to go see the Director, Abby," he murmured, brushing his lips against her skin before pulling back to look at her. Understanding shone in her eyes and he loved her all the more for it in that moment. Other women would insist he stay and talk to her, demand he open his heart to her and let his grief pour out but not Abby, never Abby. "Later," he added decisively. "I'll come see you later."

"I know you will." She lifted her hand to his face, her fingers dancing lightly over his cheek. "You'll catch this guy. For Mike and for his other victims."

It was said so simply, and with so much conviction, that Gibbs felt momentarily awed by her continued faith in him. Instead of saying something – not knowing exactly what to say, if he was honest with himself – he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers tenderly.

"I'll do my best," he vowed, not wanting to make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep.

"Be safe." Abby let her hand drop from his face, her green eyes locking with his. "I mean it, Gibbs. If anything happened to you..."

She didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't. Gibbs' expression told her she didn't need to. He could too easily imagine how he'd feel if anything happened to her.

"Don't go anywhere alone," he called out as he reluctantly turned away from her, striding towards the door with determined steps. He needed to talk to Vance, and to Agent Barrett and her team.

The Port-to-Port killer case might not be his or his teams but he sure as hell wasn't going to sit by and let it stay that way.

* * *

End


	24. Pyramid

Title: Rewriting the Rules 24 - Pyramid  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-15.  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Spoilers: 8x24 - Pyramid  
Category: Post-episode, Romance, Angst  
Summary: What's broken can be fixed, and rules can be rewritten.  
Author's Note: A part of this was inspired and requested by Gosgirl – hope it doesn't disappoint! :)

* * *

The basement felt empty.

Abby Sciuto carefully made her way down the staircase in her high heels, the shoes reserved only for court and funerals pinching her feet painfully. Usually she'd kick them off the moment she walked through the door but she hadn't today; she couldn't.

She needed the pain, the discomfort.

Needed to keep herself from feeling completely numb.

The house was otherwise quiet; Gibbs was dropping Leyla and Amira off at the airport and she wasn't expecting him home for a while. She knew he'd offered to have them stay overnight but Leyla had politely declined. She wanted to get home, back to Mexico.

No doubt wanting to continue mourning her father-in-law in the privacy of her own home.

Mike Franks was gone and Abby shivered, wrapping her arms around her middle. Such a larger-than-life character, such an integral part of Gibbs' life and a valued member of their self-made family...

Gone.

A tear slid down her cheek and she could almost hear his voice telling her not to cry over an old man like him. Mike had been unfailingly old fashioned in some aspects and Abby knew from experience that there was nothing he hated more than to see a lady cry.

They hadn't spent much time together during what would be his last visit to NCIS but what little they had done would have to be enough. She still remembered the way Mike had looked at her after arriving in her lab, could so vividly remember the pained expression on his face as he took in her shimmering eyes and valiant attempts at keeping the smile in place on her lips.

_*  
"He told you, didn't he?"_

_"You were expecting him not to?" Abby shrugged when Mike ran a hand through his hair and stared at her. "It was kind of hard for him to keep it from me when I realised his new project was a little small for a boat."_

_Mike's smile was rueful and she'd noticed the way he'd seemed to have aged a lifetime in the months they'd not seen each other. His face was drawn, haggard, and the bone-shaking cough that struck him when he opened his mouth to speak made her wince. "You'll take care of him," Mike said eventually, confidently. They both knew it wasn't something he needed to request but could safely assume. "After I'm gone."_

_"As much as he'll let me." A tear she couldn't blink away in time slipped down her cheek and Mike crossed the floor of the lab quickly, disapproval and alarm in his eyes._

_"Hey, now, Abby. You know I can't stand it to see a lady cry." He drew her against him and she went willingly, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she dared._

_He felt thinner, she realised. Frail. And that was a word she'd never thought she'd associate with retired NCIS Special Agent Mike Franks._

_A sob caught in her throat and she pressed her face against him, willing the tears away. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she lifted her head to see Gibbs standing in the door, watching them, pain and anguish flashing in his blue eyes before it was concealed by the mask he worked so hard to project._

_"I can feel the glare from here, Probie." Mike winked at Abby as he took a step back, keeping a loose arm around her waist even as he turned to look at his friend and former partner. "If I didn't like you so much, you'd have competition."_

_The corners of Gibbs mouth twitched as he humoured his friend. "Then I'll be glad you like me." His blue gaze moved from Mike to Abby, concern causing them to darken at the distress she couldn't quite hide from him. "You gonna be here long, Abs?"_

_"No, but I thought... I've got to call my mom, catch up with a few friends... I thought I'd go to my place tonight. It'll give you guys a chance to talk..."_

_"Nothin' we can't say without you there, Abby." Mike's arm tightened momentarily around her waist only to drop from around her as another coughing fit struck him. _

_As he walked away to compose himself, Gibbs moved towards Abby, dropping his voice even though he knew Mike could and would listen to every word._

_"You shouldn't be on your own," he told her quietly, lifting a hand to trace the tear track staining her cheek with his fingertip. "It's not safe..."_

_"I'll have my phone with me, deadlock the door. You need some time together, Gibbs. I'm not going to intrude on that." She leaned into his touch, needing the comfort it gave her almost as much as she knew he needed the connection. "I'll come over early tomorrow morning. Maybe we could have breakfast before work."_

_"Does breakfast involve tequila at Casa de Gibbs?" Mike's smile was strained but managed to reach his eyes. _

_"No, but it might stretch to pancakes." Abby tilted her face slightly to accept the kiss Gibbs leaned in to place on her cheek, her heart aching at the brave face he was putting on his turmoil. "You boys have fun now. And I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Call you later," Gibbs murmured before turning to walk out of the door, Mike waving at her over his shoulder as he followed.  
*_

Their plans for breakfast hadn't come to pass. Gibbs had called her as he'd promised but it was a phone call she'd never wanted to receive.

Abby sighed and walked around the work bench, still cluttered by wood shavings and hand tools. She looked at the cardboard box Mike had brought with him, at the open folder he or Gibbs had been reading before...

Before Mike's final fight.

Her usual sense of curiosity was absent and she felt no desire to look at the files and folders in the box.

She felt no desire to do much of anything but curl up into a ball and weep.

It was unfair that a man as vital and courageous as Mike Franks had died in the middle of a street on a cold, rainy night.

It was unfair that a man who had a such a good heart buried beneath a shady exterior had died before he'd got to see his granddaughter grow up into the beautiful young woman Abby had no doubt she'd one day be.

The sob that escaped her echoed around the empty room and she dropped to a crouch, doubling over as a wave of grief crashed over her.

She remembered coming home from work to find Gibbs reading the letter Mike had sent him. She remembered taking it from his numb fingers so she could read the words herself, her heart breaking for both the man who was dying and the one who would grieve his passing.

He'd refused to talk to her that night but had taken her to bed, accepting the comfort she willingly offered with her body. She remembered how he'd marked her with his hands and mouth, claiming her, possessing her, using her. She remembered the almost desperate way he'd clung to her afterwards, the gentleness in his touch as he'd soothed her tender skin in a silent – and, in her eyes, unnecessary – apology for being so rough.

Two days later, she returned home to find him sketching blueprints for Mike's coffin and it'd been his turn to comfort her as she'd wept on his shoulder, the lightly drawn lines hitting her harder than Mike's written words.

Wrapping her arms around her middle, Abby tried and failed to compose herself. She didn't look up when she heard the front door open and close; she'd locked it behind herself and knew who it was. She tried to stem the flow of tears when she heard his footsteps on the stairs and had only just managed to do so when she felt his arms go around her, lifting her to her feet even as he drew her against him.

"I hate this," she mumbled, her words muffled against him as she clung to him with as much strength as she could muster. "I hate knowing he's gone."

"I know, Abby. Me, too." His lips brushed against the top of his head, his hand running along her spine soothingly.

They held one another for several long moments, drawing strength while giving comfort. After a while, Gibbs drew back but took her hand, leading her up stairs away from the workbench devoid of a project, neither of them needing the reminder that the coffin he'd been working on had been put to use a little earlier than they'd hoped.

He ushered her onto the couch before crouching at her feet, unfastening the straps of the shoes she still wore and sliding them off, his fingers skirting over the soles of her feet before sliding up her calves, massaging the tense muscles firmly.

Instead of sliding his hands further up her legs, Gibbs moved to sit beside her, pulling her back against him with a firm arm around her shoulders. Abby tilted her head back, accepting the kiss he leaned in to give her.

"I thought we had longer." Her voice was quiet as she let her head rest against his shoulder, voicing the thought that was running through his own mind. "I thought we'd have time to say goodbye."

"It's what he would've wanted." Hs arm tightened around her momentarily. "Going down quietly was never Mike's style."

The small huff of humourless laughter was a sign of her agreement. "He'd have hated to go without a fight. It's a small comfort, though. Hardly a comfort at all."

As they say in silence, remembering the man they'd lost, the light faded from the room as the sun set, night slipping in to take its place. Neither moved to turn on a light though after a while, Gibbs shifted, easing them down until they were lying along the couch, Abby's back to his front, his back pressed against the back of the couch as he kept her anchored to him with strong arms around her waist.

"Will Leyla and Amira be okay?" Abby wondered aloud some time later, her voice quiet but sounding loud in the otherwise still room. "Maybe they should've stayed here for a few days. I could've moved back to my apartment to make more room..."

His arms tightening around her showed her his dislike of the idea – the latter part of it. "You'd have stayed even if they'd taken us up on the offer." The fingers of one hand slipped under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her stomach soothingly. Whether the gesture was meant to comfort her or him, Abby wasn't sure. "Leyla wanted to go home. Told her she could call us anytime if she needs anything."

"Us?" Picking up on his use of the term not once, but twice, Abby fought to urge to turn around in his arms to look at him. "She knows?"

"She lived with Mike. He was never good at keeping secrets he didn't think should be kept." His lips brushed the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "You read his whole letter, Abby?"

She shook her head, a soft sigh escaping her. She'd made it halfway through the letter before the tears had blurred the words too much to read and she'd allowed herself to be distracted by his need to forget its contents.

"One of the last things he said was that I'd be a fool to let you go." He nuzzled the skin of her neck, the fingers resting against her stomach stilling momentarily. "Gotta say I'm in agreement with him on that one."

While his words and touch spread a familiar, very welcome warmth through her, Abby turned over, her expression troubled as she gazed up at him, her mind wandering back to a conversation she'd had no more than a few days ago. Still, she managed to smile at him in response to the silent promise in his words. "Good thing I don't want you to let me go then, isn't it?"

His eyes locked with hers as the hand not resting against the small of her back rose to touch her cheek, finger trailing over her skin until he reached her chin, tilting her face gently. "Something bothering you, Abs? Besides the obvious?"

Abby hesitated, sighing when his palm flattened against her back, the warmth pressing her closer to him. "I think... I think McGee's going to hate me," she confessed, recalling the conversation she'd had with the other agent in her lab. "When he finds out about us," she clarified when Gibbs arched an eyebrow. "He came to see me when I got back from the hospital, after I visited Simon. The way he spoke to me, the things he said..."

He tensed noticeably, his blue eyes growing flat at both her tone and her words. "What did he say, Abby?"

"He said he didn't know what he'd do if he lost me," she admitted after a short pause. "I thought he was still seeing the girl Tony set him up with but I'm not sure now and I think he's going to really hate me when he finds out we've been together this whole time... When he realises that I was never his to lose and if I ever was, that he's already lost me. To you."

Knowing that hurting McGee was the last thing she'd want – the last thing either of them wanted – and that it would play on her mind and her heart, Gibbs brushed his lips against her forehead and bit back a sigh. "He'll get over it, Abby. He has to." There was nothing he could say or do to alleviate her guilt or his own so he didn't try. When he spoke, his tone was firm, his words determined. "There isn't another alternative. I'm not letting you go, not unless you decide you want me to."

She shook her head immediately, pressing closer and lifting her arms to wind them around his neck. "That's never going to happen," she promised, kissing him softly.

She settled back against him, her thoughts turning once again to Mike, to the friend they'd lost, and she found herself hoping they wouldn't lose another in McGee when the truth about their relationship came out.

* * *

End

_When I was writing this, I had two ideas of where it could end. Version one was my least favourite and had them ending their relationship out of fear that it would cause the team to break up thanks to McGee's (out of character, IMO) reaction to finding out Abby spent the night at the hospital with Cade. I get that he cares about her and was jealous but the McGee we saw in that scene was insensitive and not at all like the character I know and love. Version two had Gibbs proposing, following on from the post ep story for 'Tell All' and his conversation with Fornell - that, if I'm honest, was the version I wanted to go with but I talked myself out of it knowing it'd probably not be very popular and would probably be the end of this series. _

_Thank you to everyone who's followed this story this season, and to those who've followed it from the beginning way back in season six when 'Made to be Broken' began. I really can't believe it's been three years since this little universe began and took on a life of it's own! Anyway, I'm already looking forward to season nine and hopefully many more chapters in the 'Rewriting the Rules' series when it gets here. A big thank you again and lots of *hugs* to all of you!_


End file.
